Getting Even
by Clairity
Summary: Angie died years ago because of Alice. Claire died for her and Kmart has been saved. Now, Alice has nothing to do but to take revenge. Sequel to 'the day it ends' AU. will have a little romance in the middle.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 Preview**

Alice was amazed upon discovering that the cabin she's in now is a way to get to one of Umbrella's laboratory. Well, there's something she wants to know, she wants to know who the man behind the killings of some Alices is. Some Alices meant her clones. Someone's trying to copy the exact her but always fails in trying. And now she has to know who that might be so she can give justice to her clones. Once Alice got down, she was shocked seeing the laboratory disorganized. Equipments and things are scattered on the floor with some blood on it. She is confused and asking herself what the hell happened to the place. Hell, as if she has answer to it. She got inside to one of the doors when the White Queen appeared. Alice asked her what happened there. Then she learned that Dr. Isaacs got bitten and injected himself several times of the antivirus that causes him massive mutation. She also learned from the White Queen that Dr. Isaacs thought that Alice's blood is the cure for 'everything' and that this crap could end. After her conversation with the White Queen, Alice went looking for Dr. Isaacs but what she found was a bunch of her clones in a watered container. She felt her heart raged with fury seeing this experiment of that bastard. Alice walked passing along her clones but at the end of the line, her eyes caught a glimpse of red strands. Alice stopped from walking and held her breath. She could feel her feet trembling and heart pounding. There are question forming in her head. Could it be Claire? Could she still be alive? But no, she's dead. She saw it with her own two eyes that day. Alice started to walk again to get a better look of the last woman in the container but a silhouette passed quickly at the opposite side. She followed it with gun aiming at something but what she saw was really horrifying. It's Dr. Isaacs who suffered from the side effect of the antivirus.

**So, do you think guys I should continue? **


	2. Chapter 1 Moving Forward

**Chapter 1 Moving Forward**

Alice is in the Hummer feeling the warm breeze of the air as she watches Kmart talks to Mikey and having all the fun. Maybe Mikey is telling her jokes and trivias again. Well whatever they're talking about, she's glad that Kmart feels okay now. It has been two and a half months since that incident happened and it is still fresh in Alice's memory. She lost a friend again. However, she felt a little gladness about it, not because Claire is dead but because she knows that Claire is already safe and free of the burden now in heaven. But God knows how much she longed to Claire, her laughs, her jokes, her comforts, their little arguments, misunderstandings, adventures and their happy moments together. How she wished right now that Claire is still with them.

It had been hard for her and Kmart to accept things at first since their arrival at the convoy from the building. _Where is Claire?_ That was their first question. After Alice told them what happened, Carlos couldn't seem to accept it and also the others. _What the hell happened?_ They were all asking. Their eyes fixed at her as if blaming her from what happened to their leader and asking her what will they be now without Claire. They just can't accept it, though most of the time Claire is being so bossy to them. Claire was the one who saved them from this hell and the leader's instincts always saved them from getting killed. Kmart stepped aside to Alice and told everyone that it wasn't Alice's fault that Claire died and that it was Claire's will to save Alice from getting harmed. Then the feeling of guilt came to Alice again, so she walked off and let herself be alone for a moment. She didn't know how to explain everything. After that, Kmart suffered into nightmares for a week. She always dreamed about Claire's death. Good thing Alice never left her. Alice was always there, taking care of Kmart. Then Kmart became aloof and refused to talk to anyone even to Alice. She was always alone, trying to figure things out. Until one day she burst into tears as if that was the first time she cried in her whole life. She finally let everything go and accepted that Claire is not with them anymore. From that incident, Alice set aside of leaving them and taking revenge, she instead stayed and took care of Kmart and everybody that Claire left. Wew, but that was really hard for her and Kmart.

Alice was interrupted when Carlos came into view and waved his hand at Alice's line of sight.

"Hey." Alice greeted.

"Daydreaming again?" Carlos grinned.

"I'm just looking at Kmart." Carlos looked at Kmart, too, and found her laughing so hard with Mikey. "She seems happy now. She finally moved on.

"Yeah, and I'm glad about it. Will you excuse me for awhile?"

"Sure."

Alice walked off and headed to Kmart and Mikey's spot. The two are still laughing at something.

"Hey Alice, join us." Kmart called out.

"What is it?" Joke? Trivia?" Alice asked.

"No. It's something new. Wanna try it?" Kmart grinned at Alice.

"So here it is. I was driving a bus and I have ten passengers initially. I stopped at the first stop over, then three passengers got out and five came in. At the second stop over, five got out and one came in. Then, at the last stop, over all of them got out of the bus. Question, what is the name of the driver?" Kmart grinned at Alice. Alice frowned at the sudden question; she didn't expect that that will be the question.

"I don't know. You didn't mention any name." Kmart started to laugh hard. Alice remembered that Claire used to laugh that way.

"Yeah I didn't." Kmart said and a wide smile formed on her lips. "Try a guess Alice."

Alice started to think but no name came into her mind while Kmart smiled at her while she tried hard to think. "I really don't know the answer, K."

"You didn't really listen to me carefully. I didn't mention any name but I said that I was driving the bus so Kmart is the name." Kmart happily declared.

"Oh, right." Alice slapped her forehead then smiled. "My mind was counting, getting the total of the passengers."

"I was like that, too earlier. I didn't expect that that will be Mikey's question when he told me that." Kmart chuckled and Mikey joined in the fun. Alice is now happy realizing that Kmart in okay now. If only Claire could see her right now, she will be happy too. After all, Kmart has been more matured and responsible now. Well, Claire could really see them, from up above.

It was a peaceful night that night. Everybody had fallen asleep. There was the cold breeze of the air, no sign of any infected. It's just her and the convoy, having a peaceful night in the middle of the desert. They are free from everything. Kmart is sleeping beside Alice, who on the other hand, couldn't seem to get some. Kmart opened her eyes as she stirred from her spot. She saw Alice looking at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping Alice?" Kmart asked and sat up.

"I just couldn't go to sleep." They both fell silent not saying any word nor can their breaths be heard, and they're not even looking at each other. They know that they're not thinking of the same person though not saying it out loud.

"She used to drive this truck." Alice said all of a sudden.

"Yeah. You're still thinking of her?" Kmart looked at Alice.

"Always. How about you?"

"She never slipped my mind. And I miss her a lot." Then they both sat in silence.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Alice asked then smiled.

"Sure." Kmart smiled, too, and after a moment she was in Alice's arms.

**So here is the chapter 1, hope you guys enjoy this. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 2 What Happened

**AN: I couldn't go on to continue Alice's and Kmart's life so I decided to write on what happened after the two women returned from the building. A sneak peek on their mourning lives.**

**Chapter 2 What Happened**

_Carlos is sitting on a rock while smoking. He feels so uneasy; it's as if something bad happened. He wants to know what's happening with Claire and Alice now, while Mikey is in the media van, checking the location of Alice and Claire. He feels so uneasy, too, with what situation they have now. Otto couldn't seem to focus in cooking. So instead of cooking that he has on his menu, he gave the convoy canned foods. But the convoy couldn't eat; they could feel tension and worries as to what might happen to their leader. They are all waiting for Claire, Alice and Kmart to return. Suddenly, a yellow Hummer emerged in the midst of the desert. Their mood lightened as they stood up. Carlos threw the last of his stick while Mikey jumped off of the van. When the Hummer got nearer, they got confused seeing only Alice and Kmart getting out of the truck._

"_Where is Claire?" Carlos asked. Alice looked away from him, trying not to meet his gaze. Kmart shook and tears streaked down her cheeks again. "Don't make me nervous Alice. Where is Claire?"_

_Alice swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She doesn't know how to start telling them what happened to Claire without them getting mad. Kmart wiped off her tears and breathed heavily._

"_I'm sorry but she's dead." Alice finally blurted out. Carlos was shocked and couldn't utter a word from what he heard. Otto dropped a bottle of water and Mikey's mouth fell open. Alice told them what happened as she recalled every single detail from the incident. Alice's eyes streamed with tears again remembering what happened to her dear friend. Kmart sobbed softly beside her._

_After Alice told everybody what happened about the incident, she could feel pair of few eyes fixed at her. She felt guilty that she couldn't look at all of them. Silence filled them. They are all trying to absorb Alice's story but they couldn't. Some of them are starting to panic, so Mikey took care of them who recovered fast from the story. Carlos clenched his fist and punched the tanker twice that made his fist bleed. Then one of the members yelled._

"_It's your fault Alice!" a man shouted. Alice bowed down her head. Kmart suddenly got angry when she heard the accusation. She looked up at the man and faced him though with tears in her eyes._

"_She has nothing to do with Claire's death!" Kmart shot back._

"_But Claire took the bullet for her."_

"_You said it yourself, you idiot! Claire took the bullet for Alice, so it was Claire's will to save Alice from getting harmed." Kmart's cheek is now getting redder because of anger and depression._

"_That's enough, Kmart." Alice called softly. Then they all fell silent. Alice felt of a sudden guilt, so he walked off and let herself be alone for a moment._

_Kmart is in the Hummer, keeping herself busy to avoid thinking of Claire. She only has one chapter left from the book she's reading so she grabbed another book from the backseat. Kmart couldn't see what she's looking for when her hand caught something familiar. It's Claire's hat. Kmart took it and hugged herself with it and began to cry again. There's no way she will get rid of Claire in her head._

_Alice sat in silence while she played the rock in her hand. Someone patted her shoulder from behind. She turned to look and saw Carlos._

"_Hey. You haven't eaten anything since you came back." Carlos said._

"_I'm not really hungry." Carlos sat beside her._

"_I'm sorry about earlier."_

"_I don't blame you." Alice stared at the fire before her._

"_I just couldn't accept it. It's like a bad joke." Carlos sighed._

"_Me either. She died because of me. I lost a friend again. I don't know, but that incident was far different from my previous one. I usually used to that kind of situation but Claire's death was different."_

"_Because you were very drawn to her, you shared a lot of things together as a friend. You became close to her unlike with Jill." Carlos was right. Alice was very drawn to Claire as if nothing could break them apart. They were like partners._

"_Yes we were never that close; me and Jill. We hadn't got the chance to be like close friends unlike with Claire." _

"_Where's Kmart?"_

"_She's in the Hummer. I decided to leave her alone for awhile." Carlos nodded. The teen really needs some time alone now that Claire is gone. Kmart must be depressed._

"_She'll need you more now."_

"_I know."_

_Every night Kmart wakes up crying and screaming Claire's name. She always dreamt about Claire's death but Alice never left her. She was always there for Kmart. As a matter of fact, Alice always stays awake during the nights to watch out for the kid. Aside from that, Kmart became aloof and she refused to talk to anyone even with Alice or Mikey. They are now starting to worry about Kmart's behavior especially Alice. Well, they can't blame her. It's really hard to accept the fact that Claire is already dead. Kmart is always alone, keeping herself busy all the time. But most of the time, Alice found her weeping silently._

_Kmart is busy cooking with Otto just like the way she used to while Alice watches her from afar, crossed arms. Alice could tell that Kmart's happy, but she knows she's not. The teen is faking her smiles. Alice is thinking on what she has to do with Kmart to feel okay. After all, she doesn't know Kmart too well. Only Claire does. Awhile after, Carlos approached Alice to have a little chit chat and to check on Kmart, too._

"_Daydreaming?" Carlos asked._

"_No. I'm already done with that." Alice grinned a little. "I'm just checking on Kmart."_

"_How is she by the way?"_

"_I don't know. She has been edgy. She's not even talking to me."_

"_Maybe she's trying to move on."_

"_I just hope so. or maybe she's still keeping the pain inside." Carlos folded his arms from Alice's remark and studied Kmart. Alice is right, Kmart is acting strange these past few days. He noticed that, too._

"_Well, it's not that really easy to forget Claire. It's really hard." Alice looked at Carlos and saw sadness in his eyes. All this time, she never saw him mourn for Claire until now._

"_Did you ever regret of not telling Claire your feelings for her?" Carlos sighed at that._

"_I always do." Then they both fell silent for a moment. Alice focused her eyes on Kmart again while Carlos took a cigarette from the pack and lit it._

"_Want some smokes?" Carlos handed Alice the pack but the latter refused._

"_No thanks. I'm fine."_

"_So how's your plan of taking revenge?"_

"_I set it aside. Kmart needs me here but once she feels okay, I'll leave to go on my mission." Carlos raised an eye brow._

"_Isn't that so cruel? You'll leave Kmart after she got over with Claire's death? And then what? She'll mourn again for losing you." Carlos commented._

"_I don't have any choice."_

"_You have, just stay with us. We need a leader after all."_

_It's almost midnight but Kmart is still awake. She couldn't sleep that night though she's tired from her daily works. She decided to go out of the Hummer and head for the campfire. On the other hand, Alice sensed that Kmart is not with her. She opened her eyes and found no one. The Hummer used to contain three persons before; Alice, Kmart and Claire, but now there were only two of them; Alice and Kmart. Alice sat up and breathed heavily knowing where Kmart is now. _

_Kmart was staring at the fire when someone sat beside her. It's Alice._

"_Hey." Alice greeted. Alice found only blank expression on Kmart's face when she looked at her. "Couldn't go to sleep?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Kmart, how are you? Really?" Kmart looked at Alice, eyes welled with tears. She couldn't contain her pain anymore so she burst into tears. Kmart cried so hard like a little child as if it was the first time she ever cried in her whole damn life since the apocalypse happened. Alice couldn't do anything but hug her though she's not really used to comforting people around her._

"_Hey hey..Shhhh." Alice hushed Kmart._

"_Why is this happening, Alice?" Kmart cried._

"_I'm sorry Kmart. I know it's my fault Claire died."_

"_She had done nothing but good things." Alice pulled herself from the embrace and wiped Kmart's tears._

"_Yes. She really is a good person. To you. To me. and to everybody. And you know what? I think she doesn't want to see you crying right now." Alice said and smiled at Kmart._

"_I know." Kmart finally said and smiled at Alice, too._

"_Don't worry everything will be fine."_

_Kmart felt relieved and safe when Alice said those words. It's like Claire__ who's __talking to her._

**Time for some actions for the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Journal

Chapter 3 The Journal

The gas of the bus is leaking and it needs to be repaired before it gets worse. Since Carlos has no skills in mechanical works, Alice took care of the job. Alice has been working on the bus for almost three hours that she already forgot that it's lunch time. Kmart brought Alice lunch and a bottled water.

"Hey Alice, it's lunch time." Alice peered up from under the bus and Kmart helped her clean her hands.

"Thanks."

"You done?"

"Almost." Alice smiled and drank the water to half.

"You must be tired."

"Not really. I was just lying underneath and did some things about the pipes." Kmart smirked at that.

The convoy is busy eating their lunch. Some are inside the trucks and some are gathered outside, talking while eating. Six months ago, there were sixty members of them excluding Claire's team; Carlos, Mikey, Otto, Chase, LJ and Betty. After three months, the convoy's number decreased to half of its original number because of the attack they encountered in their scavenging. And now, there were only twenty members of them because they don't want Alice's leadership. They were blaming Alice from what happened to Claire so they decided to leave.

Alice didn't notice that she was staring at them for minutes. She felt a little pity over them. She wanted to keep them safe but she doesn't know how. If only there's a place with no infection and has food, shelter and everything a man needs in his life.

"Alice, are you listening?" Kmart asked, frowning at Alice.

"Oh. Sorry what is it again?"

"I was asking if you think I can go with you in your next scavenging." Kmart grinned at Alice.

"Oh no, you can't. I'm not risking your life anyway."

"Right." Kmart's mood deflated as she walked away from Alice. Alice knew she upset Kmart because of that thing but she couldn't risk her life. She knew Kmart was just trying to help but there's no way she will lose a friend again. Not Kmart, Carlos, Mikey, Otto or any member of the convoy. She had enough of this fucking world. Alice sighed and started to eat her lunch.

Dr. Isaacs's laboratory is full of things and equipments for his researches and experiments. And his experiment is to clone Alice, that's why there are lots of 'Alices' in a watered globe in his laboratory. For what reason? He wants those clones to be his weapon because he can't control Alice anymore and she's not following his orders. And he thought Alice's blood is the cure for 'everything.' But that's not what he's looking up at right now. He's looking at someone he thought his best weapon against Alice. And yes, it's not one of Alice's clones. This is something different.

"How's her status?" Dr. Isaacs asked one of his subordinates.

"Vital signs are normal sir."

Dr. Isaacs walked closer to the woman's container and touched it, smiling. "You are my weapon against her. So you better get healed now." Dr. Isaacs said to the woman in the container with tubes connecting to her body. He turned his back and went to the other doctor's desk.

"Keep me posted whatever happened to her." Dr. Isaacs ordered.

"Yes doctor."

It's already dusk when Alice, Carlos, Mikey, Otto and Kmart gathered in front of the fire, talking about the convoy's status and planning about tomorrow's scavenging. Carlos is holding a map with Kmart beside him and Alice in front of him. Mikey couldn't seem to focus because of his throat. He coughs once in a while.

"So how's the update?" Alice asked the team.

"Food is down to thirty percent. We need more supplies now." Otto reported.

"Well, gas is down to fifty percent. We need to fill the tanker fully." Carlos said.

"Cameras are still working…" Mikey coughed. Everybody looked at him and Kmart went closer to him.

"You okay Mikey? You've been coughing all day." Alice was concerned.

"You okay bud?" Kmart asked and checked on Mikey.

"Yeah, it's just my sore throat." Then Mikey coughed again.

"I think you should rest now, Mikey." Alice suggested.

"Right." Mikey coughed again and stood up.

"I'll help Mikey." Kmart said to the three who nodded to her. The two walked away while the three went back to their topic again.

"So, what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"There is this small town in Reno, maybe we could try scavenge their tomorrow." Carlos suggested.

"Reno. Fine."

And that's all they have for the night. Alice went back to the Hummer and prepared her things for their tomorrow's scavenging. Kmart attended Mikey who is getting sicker. And Carlos took care of the tanker. Alice prayed tomorrow will be a fine day for them and the rest and that nothing bad will happen to them.

The weather is so hot that anyone can see a mirage of pool in the middle of the desert. Alice drives the Hummer while Kmart sleeps at the backseat. The road was a little bumpy that made Kmart jumped from her sleep.

"Hey." Alice smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Rise and shine kid."

"Where are we now?" Kmart asked, getting in the front seat.

"Dunno. But I think we're not that far from Reno now."

Kmart looked outside and saw cars and trucks parked. Some are turned upside down. Then there are houses, abandoned and ruined. This place was used to be a happy town with people talking, working and laughing. There was life in here until now. It's lifeless and looks so lonely. No people, animals running around, it's just them passing through the town. Then Kmart saw something moved from the second floor of one of the houses. She knows it's not a survivor because if it is a survivor, they will hear him shout for help. What she is something different. It looks like there's a tentacle in it's mouth.

"Kmart, you feel okay?" Alice asked looking at Kmart.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The Hummer parked in the middle of the tanker and the bus for Kmart's protection while the team goes on for scavenging. This was Claire usually do when she was still alive. Everybody got of their trucks but Mikey looks so sick. He coughs so hard once in a while.

"Mikey, I suggest you stay in the van. You look so sick." Alice said while Kmart checked on Mikey.

"Gosh, your hot Mikey, you need to rest." Kmart said.

"Kmart stay with Mikey." Alice ordered and Kmart just nodded. But before Alice left, she handed Kmart a shotgun and a walkie talkie. "In case something happened, you know what to do."

"A shotgun? Seriously?" Kmart asked. Alice nodded. "Okay." And then Alice and the team went to search the grocery store and houses nearby.

Kmart and Mikey are both inside the Hummer with Mikey at the backseat and Kmart in front with the shotgun and walkie talkie beside her. Mikey fell asleep easily while Kmart felt a little nervous and watched out if ever there's an infected roaming. Then she heard a loud thud on the roof of the Hummer that made her jump from her seat. Then another one. Her hand searched for the shotgun but found it instantly. Though afraid that it might be an infected, Kmart decided to go out of the Hummer to check what it was. As Kmart jumped off the Hummer a tentacle mouth zombie jumped on her that made her dropped to the ground and dropped her shotgun. Kmart struggled but the zombie was so strong that she couldn't keep on anymore. Once the zombie opened its mouth and ready to swallow her, Kmart closed her eyes and thought that it is now the end of her. She never struggled more, she decided to let the zombie eat her. But…

"Fight it Kmart. Fight it!" a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

Kmart opened her eyes and didn't know where she got her strength but she kicked the head of zombie, grabbed the shotgun and fired at its head just like what Claire taught her before. She did it. She killed the infected that wanted to swallow her. Her first kill. Kmart stood up and searched for where the that voice came from. But when she turned her head, she's face to face with another infected.

"Aaaahhh!" Kmart screamed then backed away and fired at the infected in front her. It's a headshot again but its blood splattered on her.

Alice and Carlos stopped from walking and looked at each other when they heard the gunshot. They knew what that meant. Kmart is in trouble. Alice was about to go back to Kmart's spot when a mass of undead attacked them. Alice's way was blocked by them that she has to use her blades and strip them. Each member of her team is now firing at the more approaching undead. But Alice's eyes caught something from the second floor of the house. She decided to go and check what it was. Once Alice got to the second floor, she searched from room to room but found nothing. Then there's this one room she hasn't searched yet. Alice kicked the door and it opened. What Alice saw was really shocking. There arre three tentacle mouth zombie swallowing their victims. The three sensed another victim who happened to be Alice. The three undead ran to Alice ready to eat her but one of them dropped when someone fired at it. Alice saw Carlos firing at them. Alice grabbed her pistol from her holster and fired at them one by one. After a moment, the three undead were dead.

"What the fuck was that?" Carlos asked looking at the three infected.

"I don't know. Hey how are the others?"

"We already got rid of the bitches."

"Any casualties?"

"Nothing. No one got hurt and no one got bitten." Carlos smiled.

"Kmart. Can you checked her out for me?"

"Sure." Then Carlos walked away.

Alice went inside the room and searched for anything useful. What her eyes caught was a journal with scriptures in it. Alice took it and scanned it. A smile formed on her lips while she read the journal. This is the thing she's looking for. Their safe haven. The journal says that there's no infection there and they offer food and shelter just like what Alice wanted. Finally, one of her wishes came true.

**AN: I know it's a tad boring but hope you enjoy folks. And yes, they will head to Alaska in my own way. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 4 Alaska

**Chapter 4 Alaska**

"Are you okay, Kmart?" Alice asked then hugged Kmart.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kmart is still trembling.

"Give me this." Alice took the shotgun from Kmart.

"Hey, I shot them. See?" Kmart happily declared to them. Carlo smiled at her while Alice looked at the two undead lying on the ground.

"Congratulations with your first kill, Kmart." Carlos patted Kmart's shoulder.

"Alaska?" Carlos rose from his seat and couldn't believe what he's hearing now.

"It says that there's no infection in there and they offer food and shelter. It's isolated."

Alice's team is gathered in the fireplace talking about the journal Alice found in that house. It really enlightened her knowing that there's still place that exists that's free from everything. This is the place they needed. The place where she can leave the entire convoy once she goes on her mission.

No one has spoke for several minutes after Alice told them about it. The sound of the burning wood can only be heard between them. Carlos took a cigarette from his pack and lit it. Otto creased a brow while he played the sand. Kmart is just staring at the fire in font her and then sighed. And Alice looked at them, losing hope that her team might agree with her suggestion. Carlos threw the last of his cigarette and brushed his hair with his hand and looked at Alice.

"I'm in." Carlos finally said. Everybody looked up at him, and then Alice smirked. She finally convinced them to go and try their luck in Alaska.

"I'm in too." Otto said.

"Looks like we will need more supplies and fuel for our journey in Alaska." Kmart smiled at Alice. Carlos held Alice's hand and helped her stand up. Once Alice got up, she punched Carlos lightly on his shoulder. Well, sometimes that's her way of giving thanks to others and Carlos knew it.

The convoy is eating their dinner while they discuss about Alaska. They all agree to go and head there though with fear that they might be dead before they reached the said place. Alice is sitting at the back of the truck while she eats her dinner. She never felt this light and happy before, not until she found that journal. Yet, there are still doubts and fears that they might not succeed in this plan. She needs confidence and toughness to take these people to that safe haven. Especially her friends, they deserve good things in this dying world. And Kmart, the poor little girl deserves happiness and not grief, sorrow, loneliness and pain. Speaking of Kmart, Alice hasn't seen her around since the meeting. Where could she be? Alice stood up, leaving her dinner in the truck and searched for Kmart. She went from truck to truck including the Hummer and found her at the campfire. She was alone and hadn't touched her food at all.

Kmart sat in front of the campfire, still thinking whose voice echoed in her mind earlier when the infected attacked her. The voice. It felt so real and eager that she has to keep going. Was it Claire's voice? Hell, as if it's gonna happen. She's already dead and it's almost three months. Well whoever might that be, thanks to her because she's still alive if it wasn't for that voice.

Kmart almost jumped and dropped her plate when someone patted her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I startled you." Alice backed away a little from Kmart's reaction.

"Oooh Alice. It's just you." Kmart let out a deep sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Then they both sat in silence. Kmart stared at the fire again and put down her plate beside her while Alice studied Kmart and she could tell that there's something bugging the teen.

"Congratulations with your first kill." Alice finally broke the silence.

"Thank you." Kmart said humbly. "I just did what Claire taught me before." Alice nodded.

"Now tell me everything. What's bugging you?"

"The voice. I was thinking if it was Claire's voice."

"What voice?" Alice frowned.

"I was nearly killed earlier when that tentacle mouth zombie attacked me. It was ready to eat me and I already accepted death when a voice echoed in my head to keep on fighting." Alice was shaken by Kmart's revelation. She never knew that she almost lose a friend again when she left Kmart alone earlier in the Hummer. Not alone though because Mikey was with her.

"So you were thinking that it was Claire's voice?" Alice asked and went closer to Kmart.

"Yes. But it couldn't be true."

"Well, maybe Claire never left you after all." Alice smiled at her. Kmart looked at her and locked her eyes against Alice's. Kmart could see something beyond her eyes but could not decipher it. Well, Alice is a type of person who never shows her true feelings. She always has this barrier when it comes to emotions. She always appears to be strong and tough. Though Kmart saw her broke down, she barely sees her in that kind of situation.

Alice frowned as Kmart stared at her. "What is it Kmart?"

"Thank you." Was Kmart could only say.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me and for taking care of me." Alice just smiled and nodded since she's not used to comforting people around her.

Alice stayed at the campfire that night, let alone Kmart who is sleeping in the Hummer. Alice is thinking. Thinking plans on how are they going to go to the Alaska. She must admit, it's really a big risk for her and her team to go there. There are chances that they might succeed, but there are also chances that they might fail or be dead before they reach that far. But if this is the only way for these people to be safe, then she's ready to risk everything. And after that, she will go on to her mission. But no, she has to go while the convoy goes for Alaska. That is the best thing she can give to them. Why? Because without her in the group, there will be less danger ahead of them since she's the Umbrella's target. And now she made her final decision. As soon as the convoy got enough supplies for their journey, she will leave them as soon as possible. And she will not let Kmart knows about this.

The warmth of the breeze of the night caressed her face as she continued to scan the entries of the owner of the journal. The moon shines brightly above her as if telling her not to lose hope and not don't give up. The stars are twinkling and look like it's smiling at her when Alice looked up at them. That was the first time she had seen them twinkled that bright. And that was also the first time Alice smiled, a genuine one like not worrying what is coming ahead of them. Hell, she never realized that there are still beautiful things that exist in this dying world.

At the corner of Alice's eyes, she saw a figure. She saw Carlos smiling down at her. :Hey." Alice smiled at Carlos.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just reading the entries." Alice weaved the journal and Carlos sat beside her.

"You know what; I hope we made the right decision."

"You have a doubt?"

"Well, I'll lie if I say no."

"What do you think Claire would do if she's still alive?" Carlos looked at Alice and couldn't seem to find words to answer Alice's question.

Alice stared at the stars again, then sighed, looked back at Carlos and handed him the journal. Carlos frowned as Alice gave him the journal then a truth flickered in his mind.

"Don't tell me you're leaving us." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I have to leave you guys."

"What? But why? Why now?" Is it because of what I have said?" Carlos asked, dying Alice to answer all his questions.

"No. You don't have anything to do with this." Alice assured and smiled at him.

"But why are you leaving us?" Alice took the other hand of Carlos and slid it between her palms.

"You know I have a mission."

"A mission that you don't have to do. Alice, in this dying world, there is no more justice."

"Well, if there's no more justice, I'll be the justice."

"Alice I can't do this alone." Carlos went closer to Alice.

"Yes you can. I know you can. I've known you since the start of this. You're strong a strong man and surrender is not in your vocabulary, that's why I'm entrusting you these people." Carlos sighed.

"When are you going to leave?"

"As long as I know that you guys have enough supplies, I'll leave as soon as possible."

"What about Kmart?"

"Promise me you won't tell her. I don't want to get this harder when the time comes that I have to leave." Carlos nodded. Alice stood up, patted Carlos's shoulder and headed for the Hummer.

Carlos was left at the campfire, rushing his hair off. A while ago, he was full of hope that Alice will lead them to Alaska though with doubts and fears that they will not make it. But now, everything went upside down. Alice will go on her mission leaving him lead these people to Alaska. But how can he do that? He doesn't have any experience being a sole leader to everybody. Why does Alice have to go? Why doesn't she just stay with them and head for Alaska? She doesn't have to take revenge anymore, now that she doesn't know the whereabouts of the people of Umbrella.

"What would you do if you're still alive, Claire?" Carlos muttered to himself.

**AN: Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy folks, but why do I feel that this story is getting so lifeless? Any suggestions out there?**


	6. Chapter 5 His Weapon

**Chapter 5 His Weapon**

_Claire walked into the entrance of the K-Mart store, searching for supplies. Her footsteps can never be heard in the said place. A little while after, she heard pounding on the wooden door. Claire carefully stepped forward to see what the cause of the noise was. From the other side of the store, Claire saw a door leading to the storage room and two undead were trying to get in. Then, she heard a soft cry of a girl that made her alerted, aimed her combat shotgun at the head of the undead and fired at them. When she saw that the place was already clear, Claire ran to the door and opened it._

_The teen already accepted death when she heard the pounding on the door. They were there again, pounding on the door and wanting to eat her. She hugged herself and buried her face on her knees. She knew what will happen next, the door will open and the undead will eat her. Then it goes, the door swung open and a voice of a woman can be heard all over the room. She lifted her head and saw red strands. The older woman smiled down at her._

"_Hey, you're safe. You don't have to worry anymore."_

Dr. Isaacs is looking at the naked woman lying down on the hospital bed in front him as her finger moved a little. He's admiring the perfect features of the woman. Her hair, thin brows, her lips, the shape of her body. He's smiling but not because of the sight before him but because of the plan he made in his mind. He suddenly remembered that it's about time to inject the woman the virus he's holding. That virus is not a typical virus that they injected to Alice before. This one is the improved one. It has Alice's blood on it. He hoped that this formula will make the woman extraordinarily strong and that he can control.

Dr. Isaacs grabbed a hold on the vial and injected it to the woman. Then the White Queen appeared at the other side of the woman's bed. "Is this one of your experiments, Dr. Isaacs?"

Dr. Isaacs looked at the White Queen and smiled. "Yes, this woman is my weapon against Project Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"Once she wakes up, I can control whatever I want her to do."

"But you're injecting her with the T-Virus."

"This is not just a T-Virus. This is the improved formula of the T-Virus." Dr. Isaacs looked at the White Queen. "It has Alice's blood on it. Once she wakes up, she will be extraordinarily strong."

"Chairman Wesker is asking the progress of your experiments." The white Queen interrupted.

"My experiment? Everything is going fine here." Dr. Isaacs put everything back to its original place.

"He wants you to report immediately or else he will pull everything out he invested in your experiments." Dr. Isaacs eyed the White Queen with a composed posture.

"I will report to him immediately. Tell him that."

"Okay. Goodbye Dr. Isaacs." Then the White Queen disappeared.

Dr. Isaacs was left in his laboratory, alone, motionless. He never knew that Wesker could do such thing like what the White Queen said to him. After all this years of his loyalty to him, that was all he can pay him? Although, Dr. Isaacs's experiments sometimes fail. Just like the clones of Alice he's experimenting on. He never got the perfect features of Alice. And lately, domesticating the undead. He tried it once, resulting death of some of his co-doctors. And now, his latest experiment is the woman in front him. Dr. Isaacs got nearer to the woman, eyed her and breathed heavily. Then he began stroking the woman's hair.

"You are my future. You will take revenge for me, to Alice and to that bastard Wesker." Dr. Isaacs started lifting the woman's body and put her back in the watered container.

_Kmart has grown up with Claire's side. She never left the older woman wherever she goes. Sometimes Carlos and the others complimented her of becoming a good leader once Claire is gone. But the thought shook her. She never wanted Claire to leave her in any kind. She wanted the leader to be with her all the time because now, in this crappy world she's the only family she has and she always looked up to her as her second mother, big sister and best friend. If Claire died, she will be crazy as hell._

_It's already twelve in the afternoon and Kmart is still in the Hummer, sleeping. Kmart is not usually this late, Claire thought. The convoy leader is almost done with her work when she realized that Kmart still hasn't shown up. Claire went back to the Hummer and there, she found Kmart sleeping. Claire was pissed and put her hands on her hips._

"_Kmart get your ass up out here!" Claire yelled at Kmart, but Kmart didn't respond or even stir a little._

"_Kmart!" Claire began shaking Kmart to wake her when she realized that Kmart is hot. She stopped shaking her and checked on her._

"_Kmart?" Claire's pissed off mood was gone and was replaced by nervousness. "Kmart you have a fever." Claire covered Kmart with blanket and carried her to the med van._

"_Betty! Betty I need your help."_

"_What happened?" Betty frowned._

"_Kmart is sick. She has a fever."_

"_Lay her on the bed." Claire gently laid Kmart on the bed and Betty started checking on her._

_Out of the blue, Carlos came rushing towards them and saw Claire trembling. "Claire what happened?"_

"_Kmart is sick."_

"_You're trembling, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I was just confused but I'll be fine."_

_Claire took of Kmart. She never left the teen's side and let Carlos lead the convoy under her supervision. Claire stayed awake during the night because Kmart has a habit of waking up in the middle of the night, vomiting. Until one day, Kmart finally got better. And now, it's Kmart's turn to pay for Claire's sacrifices. Kmart learned that it was Claire who really took care of her, that's why she's very thankful that she has her._

Dr. Isaacs is busy watching Project #123 on the screen, trying to survive from the first phase of the test he has given her, but unfortunately, she failed, just like the previous ones. Dr. Isaacs is already tired and sick of this. Putting clones on a test then at the end, they will all just fail.

Dr. Isaacs put her pen down and looked away from the monitor, not wanting to see the death of Alice's clone. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman in the watered container he called his "future" stir a little. He looked up at her and creased a brow.

"Did you see that?" Dr. Isaacs asked and looked at his co-doctors. "Did you see her move?"

"No sir." One of his subordinates replied, shaking his head.

_Alice arrived at the convoy at the time when they needed extraordinary help the most. Using Alice's superhuman skill, she diverted the direction of the flame coming from the flamethrower coming ahead to Carlos. But instead of being thankful, the convoy thought her as a freak, monster and everything. Well, Claire didn't deny that, because she too got scared of the new arrived woman in her convoy. Having someone like Alice in their lives means danger! But Carlos assured her that there's nothing to worry about her, that the blonde woman is good natured, kind and harmless, so Claire gave Alice chance to stay in her convoy until whenever she wanted to. Eventually, the two women became friends that made Kmart felt a fang of jealousy towards Alice because Claire is giving the older woman more attention than her. Well, it's just because at this stage in Claire's life, Alice seemed to be the only one who could understand her. But in the end, everything was finally fixed. Kmart understood what happened, what Claire had gone through and why the leader acted like that._

It's already dark and the convoy is having their wonderful dinner. Well, they were really lucky they found a store full of supplies earlier. But not enough for all of these people to feed their stomachs all the way to Arcadia, but enough for them to have till half or even quarter away from there.

Alice is busy loading the truck of the supplies they got from the store when her peripheral vision caught sight of the approaching figure. She knows who it is, so she looked up and greeted him.

"Hey there Carlos." Alice smiled.

"Need help?" Carlos smiled back.

"No, I'm almost done." Alice returned to her job while Carlos leaned on the truck.

"Yeah, I got it. You are stronger than me."

Alice grinned at her friend. "I didn't even say that." Carlos chuckled.

"Oh come one. As if you don't know."

"Let's say, I'm just too humble to admit." The two stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked together.

"So, looks like your plan is getting better."

"Yeah, and I'm glad about it."

"So, when are you planning to leave?"

"Why are you so eager for me to leave?" Alice asked, smiling and continued to mock Carlos.

"Oh, you know I've always wanted you to stay but you always leave."

"Because I have to. And to answer your question I'll leave before dawn."

"That early? Carlos eyed Alice again.

"Yes, and you know that nothing will change my mind."

Carlos sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Take care of all of them, will yah?" Alice started up on her heels to head back to the Hummer.

"Sure."

"And Kmart…"

"Yeah, I'll look after her." Alice turned to look at Carlos again.

"No. Not like that. Don't even dare…"

"Oh, I know what you mean. I wouldn't dare, I promise. And I don't like Claire haunting me because of that." Carlos smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure you would love that." Alice smiled before leaving her friend.

Carlos watched Alice go, with his smile still on his face. But deep down inside, he's nervous and not confident with the task Alice gave him.

"Guess I have to do it on my own." Carlos said to no one in particular.

**AN: Confused? So am I. Haha.**


	7. Chapter 6 Kmart is with Me

**Chapter 6 Kmart is with me**

Kmart pulled up her pants after doing her personal business. She's in the woods. Kmart was about to go back to her and Alice's tent when she heard voices not far from her spot. She then saw two people facing each other. That was Alice and Carlos. The conversation seemed serious, so Kmart decided to listen. She knows it's not right to listen to anyone's conversation but she was intrigued, so she hid from the bushes and listened to Alice's and Carlos's conversation.

"Take the Hummer with you." Carlos said.

"What? Are you serious?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Yes. You have to take the Hummer for your journey."

"But what about Kmart?"

"Kmart can't drive well. She can stay with my truck, or Mikey's." Alice wasn't still convinces with Carlos's suggestion. "Come on Alice, this is the last thing I'll ask for you. Take the Hummer or I'll wake everyone and tell them that you are leaving. I'm sure you wouldn't like Kmart to know about your plan." Carlos challenged.

"Are you blackmailing me, Olivera?" Alice put her right hand on her hip.

"Well, I am." Carlos grinned.

"You don't know what I am capable of."

"That I know you wouldn't use to me." Carlos cocked a smile, showing his bright teeth.

Alice finally gave in. "Fine, I'll take the Hummer, old man." Alice grinned.

"Then it's settled. Where is Kmart by the way?"

"I left her in the tent."

"You sure about this? You can still change your mind."

"Positive." Carlos sighed at Alice's response.

"Come here." Carlos pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"I'll miss yah, Alice." Alice patted Carlos's back.

"I'll miss you too old man." The two were locked in each other's arms for some minutes.

Kmart carefully ran away from the two people as fast as she can. Once she's back in the camp again, she felt her body shaken, heart pounding like it wanted to get out of its rib cage. She heard everything in Alice's and Carlos's conversation. Alice is leaving them. But why now? Why now that they have hope to be safe? Why is she doing this? Why is she leaving them….again? Suddenly, she thought of something. She has to stop Alice. But how? Alice is too determined to leave. But for what reason?

After a moment, Alice and Carlos went back to the camp and headed for the Hummer. The two stood in silence for some minutes. Alice took her last glance on her people while Carlos studied her for a moment.

"Aren't you going and check for Kmart?" Carlos broke the silence.

"No. not anymore. I might wake her. I don't want her to see me leave."

"So, is this goodbye?"

"I guess it is." Alice smiled at Carlos. "Take care of them, and yourself, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Carlos saluted to Alice.

Alice got in the Hummer, started the engine and fired off. Carlos watched the Hummer leave as Mikey approached him with a confused look on his face.

"Was that Alice?" the Aussie boy asked Carlos.

"Yah." Carlos replied not tearing his stare at the Hummer.

"Where is she going this late at night?"

"Leaving."

"Leaving? What do you mean? Where is she going?"

"She will go on her mission. She'll find Umbrella to take revenge."

"But that's too dangerous." Carlos faced Mikey and patted him on her shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do to stop her. Come on, let's get some rest."

Alice is s thousand miles away from the convoy now. And now, she's wondering what is happening with the convoy at this point of time. Then the thought of them made her feels alone again. The convoy are together, surviving and fighting for their lives while she, on the other hand is alone in this lonesome desert. But she chose this. She chose to go alone and be alone to take revenge against Umbrella so she has to deal with it. Through her wandering, Alice heard a snore. Was that a real snore or was she just imagining it? That thought came into her mind. She suddenly stopped the Hummer and climbed to the backseat. And there, she found a sleeping Kmart. Alice's eyes are wide with shock and couldn't believe that Kmart, this little brat, is with her.

"Kmart?" Alice muttered.

Carlos gathered everyone in the camp with him standing at the back of the tanker. Everyone is muttering words to each other and there are some who are looking for Alice.

"Okay, hush up everyone. I have something to tell you." Everybody fell silent and looked up at Carlos. "There will be changes in our plan in going to Alaska."

Everyone looked at each other, asking questions while Carlos stood still, breathed heavily and called everybody's attention again.

"As you can see, Alice is gone. Yes, she left earlier for her mission leaving us to continue for Arcadia. She entrusted you guys to me, so I'll be the one leading you until we reach it. But I know it's not that easy being a leader. I saw it through Alice and….Claire." Carlos fell silent as he mentioned the redhead's name. "So please, I need your full cooperation in here."

Everybody was silent for a moment, and then the cheering and clapping hands began. They are all smiling and look ready to fight for their lives even without Alice. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Mikey who came rushing towards Carlos.

"Kmart…" Mikey is catching his breath as Carlos gets confused.

"What happened to Kmart?"

"I looked everywhere but she's nowhere to be found."

"What!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kmart got off the Hummer as she faced the now angry Alice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice shot Kmart a dark look.

"And what the hell are you planning to do?" Kmart gave Alice a stern look.

"Don't answer me with a question. Tell me why you are here."

"Because I wanna go wherever you go." Kmart simply replied.

"What? Do you hear what you are saying?"

"Of course I do. And I'm positive with it."

"No. you have to go back to the convoy."

"Oh really? How do you think I can go back there? We are very far from where they are now, unless you'll let me walk alone back there."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then it's settled." Kmart was about to open the Hummer's door when Alice stopped her.

"It's not yet settled. You are not going with me. I'll drive you back to the convoy." Alice said flatly.

"What! You can't do that. Alice why don't you just let me be with you?"

"Because it's too dangerous. I'll just endanger you life."

"Why? Do you think if I'm with the convoy, I will be safe? There's nowhere safe now, Alice." Kmart tried to make an eye to eye contact with Alice.

"Kmart, you don't understand. What I will do is not a joke or what."

"But the convoy's plan is not a joke either." Kmart challenged.

"Listen here Kmart…."

"No! you listen to me Alice." Kmart snapped. "I'm already sick and tired of this. People are always leaving me alone. First my mother, she left me when I was three and I don't know if she's still alive, then Claire. And now what….you?" Kmart looked straight at Alice. "I don't wanna lose you too, Alice. So please, let me stay with you." Kmart pleaded.

"Kmart…" Alice wasn't able to finish her sentence again.

"And I don't want you to be alone, too." Alice was struck hard by Kmart's sentence. Alice sighed and finally gave up. She's not really good in this kind on conversation.

"Fine. You can go with me." Kmart smiled widely and Alice smiled back.

"You are really like Claire Redfield. You are so stubborn like her." Alice commented.

"I know. So let's go?" Alice smiled. What she said was true. Kmart is really like Claire, no doubt about that because she grew up with Claire's side. And to prove that, Alice can see the sincerity, courage and determination in Kmart. And most of all, Kmart grew up stubborn like Claire.

"Get in the Hummer, little brat."

Carlos is sitting at the back of the truck waiting for Mikey's and Otto's return. After awhile they are back.

"I searched everywhere but she's really nowhere to be found." Otto reported.

"Even her things are not here." Mikey added.

Carlos sighed and stood up. He already knew where Kmart is now.

"I think we should go on now." Carlos said.

"What? We can't just leave Kmart like that way." Mikey frantically said.

"I think I already know where she is no."

"Huh? Where?" Otto asked. Carlos looked at the both of them again.

"With Alice." Carlos walked away and headed back to his truck, leaving Mikey and Otto with a confused look.

**To: Bloom2000. I know how much you don't want Alice to go but she has to go. She has a purpose and don't worry I won't let her be alone. And I have plans for her. Hehehe. Please don't get mad.**

**AN: I really like Kmart being so stubborn. Hehe. Review?**


	8. Chapter 7 Points of View

**Chapter 7 Points of View**

"How did you know I was leaving?" Alice continued driving the Hummer with no concrete plans and no specific place to go. Kmart looked at her as she finished eating the bread Alice gave her.

"I heard you talking with Carlos in the woods last night."

"You were sneaking up on us?" Alice smirked.

"No. It wasn't really like that. I was doing some personal business at that time when I heard you talking." Alice smiled without tearing her focus on the road when Kmart confessed to her everything.

"What was that smile for?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

After several minutes, Alice stopped the Hummer at the gas station nearby. The foods she has are not enough for the two of them. Now that Kmart is with her, she needs to store more food for the teen. And side from that, she has to search for new pairs of clothes and jeans for her and Kmart. But where in the hell she will get all those things? What only they found is this deserted gas station with a little convenience store. How Alice wished that a dress shop or a mall appeared in the middle of this hellish place. Alice got her blades and a P228. She put her blades on her back and her pistol in her holster.

"You're going to search the gas station?" Kmart asked Alice.

"Yes. And I want you to do a job for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be my look out." Alice handed Kmart the Glock19 she has.

"You trust me with a gun?"

"Yes. Why not? I trusted you before and you did a great job. So why not now?" Kmart sensed that Alice is trying to teach her how to be more responsible enough even during the worst time. Kmart accepted the weapon and smiled at Alice.

"You can count on me, Alice."

"Great. So I want you to stay on the roof of the Hummer and look out for anything, okay?"

"Aye ma'am." Kmart saluted to Alice.

Alice got off the Hummer and readied her P228 aimed at the direction she's heading. Kmart on the other hand, climbed to the roof of the Hummer. And like what Alice asked of her, she acted as a look out for herself and Alice.

All the things inside the convenience store were scattered on the floor. Shelves were broken into pieces and some plastics and wrappers were littered on the floor. Addition to that, the smell wasn't good. It's like there's a rotten body in the room. Alice searched for something useful but couldn't find any. Through her searching, Alice found a room that leads to the stock room of the store. She leaned closer to the door and listened if there's any undead inside. After several minutes, she found it quiet and clear, so she carefully opened the door and head in.

Kmart sat on the roof of the Hummer with her Glock19 at ready. Her spot is perfect because she can see everything from up there. _Everything_. What she meant by everything is the desert that consumed the entire place, withered bushes, trees, rivers and stumbled cars that hadn't been used for so many years. That were all the things she could see now, no people. Just her and Alice having a stopover in that damn place, searching for supplies and everything useful. Kmart never imagined that this could happen to Earth. _The Apocalypse_. All the good things were gone just because of the failed attempt of some people. Before, she could picture this kind of scenario in those zombie themed movies she used to watch, but now it's happening, already happened actually and she's in it. It's like she's in a movie and it's a zombie themed one, and she's accompanied by some survivors, trying to survive from those undead that were after them and wanted to eat them, searching for supplies that they can have to have their hungry stomachs be fed. But what if the Earth becomes more extinct and all things they need will be nowhere to be found? Would it be the end of them? The end of the last of humanity she thought it's them for so long. Kmart frightened from the things she was thinking. She shook her head and stopped herself from thinking. She stirred her head and looked at the direction where Alice headed in earlier. She felt goose bumps on her neck when the withered leaves rustled against the wind and it's like there's an eerie sound that echoed in her mind. It's getting creepy now and she felt something bad is about to happen.

The room was a little dark. Alice stopped walking and let her eyes adjust from the darkness. Oh damn, but she didn't bring any flashlight to for her to light dark places. Once Alice's eyes adjusted from the darkness, she continued to walk in. She's feeling a little nervous, too. Then, Alice saw two boxes at the left side of the room. She hurriedly went to the two boxes and searched its insides. Inside the box are canned goods, some bread and cookies. She smiled after seeing what was inside the box. Those goodies can last for her Kmart for a week that is if Kmart wouldn't let herself be tempted to eat all these items in just one day. Alice put down her gun as she started to look what was inside of the other box, and to her surprise, she found it to be contained with canned juice. But why does everything feels so wrong? Yes, something is really wrong in that room. Then, she smelled that same smell of a rotten body again and felt that someone is watching her the whole time from her back or more likely…..it's something. Alice turned her head and what she saw is an undead. The undead growled and aggressively attacked her. Alice lost her balance and fell on the ground from the gesture that the undead made. And to her amazement, she realized she accidentally kicked her P228. Alice struggled hard now that the undead is on top of her and so close to her flesh. But there's one thing on her mind, right now. How did this thing managed to stand in the darkness? Alice managed to get one of her blades from her back and rip the head of the monster on her top. And she did it, she killed the bitch but she' now covered in blood.

"Did you hear that?" Carlos asked Otto and Mikey. The convoy made a quick stop for a camp so everyone can have their "proper lunch." And now the three of them are having their cigarette break.

"Hear what?" Mikey asked.

"The growling sound."

"The what? I didn't hear anything." Otto replied.

"Me either." Mikey said.

"Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Longing to fight the undead, huh?" Otto smirked.

"Maybe so." But Carlos was sure he heard that sound.

The convoy is so quiet and Carlos is now starting to hate it. The convoy was usually noisy and full laughter. But that was three years ago when Claire was still alive and Kmart still with them. Carlos missed them really. Before, at this point of time, Kmart will blabber around and will be the source of noise and laughter that Claire was usually pissed off, Alice will sit next to one of the convoy members and will have a little chat and Claire will look around and see if everyone is okay. Carlos must admit, but those three women were the source of happiness and hope for the convoy. And by looking at them now, Carlos could tell that everyone is now losing hope. Losing hope to survive. But he can't blame them; they lost great people in the convoy that served as their protector. He too is losing hope and losing his direction. Without the toughest women in the group, he doesn't know what to do to become a better person for these people. And if there's one thing he could now wish for, it's he wishes that this thing is just only a worst nightmare and once they woke up, the place was normal the way it was before. No undead, no death around, and no fear. Just people, happy people and loving people. But who is he kidding? It already happened and there's no turning back now.

"Hey, I'll go back to my truck now." Otto said. The two just nodded and at him and were left in silence.

"So, how's it?" Mikey asked Carlos.

"The what?"

"Being a leader to us." Carlos sighed and looked at Mikey.

"I must admit, it's really hard. I never had an experience being a leader before." Mikey patted Carlos's back.

"I know you can do that and I know that Alice chose the right man to lead this convoy."

"And how I wish that they were still here, she and Kmart, so it wouldn't be this hard."

"And I wish that Claire is still alive. I had a huge crush on her, you know." Mikey admitted. Carlos narrowed his eyes when Mikey revealed his true feeling towards Claire.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Mikey frowned.

"Nothing. Well, I feel the same way about her." Carlos admitted, too.

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"You were too obvious. Every time you talked to her and every time you were around her, I can see sparkle in your eyes." Carlos's face reddened at Mikey's remark. Mikey chuckled.

"Well who wouldn't have had a crush on her, huh?"

"She's pretty, intelligent, adorable, stunning…." Mikey commented.

"Although most of the time she gets so stubborn, stone hearted, hot headed….." they both smiled.

"But those qualities made Claire, Claire, right?"

"Right."

The woman's eyes in the watered container flickered as her statistics got higher without Dr. Isaacs's notice. Well, the old man is so busy with his another experiment and that is to domesticate the undead. There are three of them in a glass sealed room with an undead sitting on a chair, growling, struggling and hands hand cuffed. Dr. Isaacs grabbed a hold of the syringe with an anti virus and has Alice's blood on it and injected it to the undead he's experimenting on. After a few seconds, the undead's eyes became darker and he calmed down. The undead looked around as if he's human again. The undead saw the things on the table; cell phone, camera and a toy. He picked the cell phone, dialed a number and put it on his ear.

"Amazing!" one of the doctors commented. Dr. Isaacs offered the undead to try use the camera. The undead grabbed it, growled a little and took a picture of Dr. Isaacs's two comrades. Then there's toy wherein he has to match the right shape for it to put inside the container. Dr. Isaacs noticed that the undead is getting angrier when it tried to match the shape he's holding to its container. All of the sudden, the undead growled louder, stood up and broke its handcuffs. Then the undead attacked Dr. Isaacs's two doctors. Dr. Isaacs hurriedly went got out of the glass room and left his two co-doctors inside, dead.

Dr. Isaacs went back to his desk, very disappointed from the output of his experiment. He almost did it but he eventually failed again. Where did he go wrong? He sat on his swivel chair when a holographic figure of Albert Wesker appeared in font him.

"Good afternoon, doctor." Wesker greeted stiffly.

"Chairman Wesker, what can I do for you?"

"Your report about the progress of your experiment."

"I almost made it….."

"But you failed, is it right doctor?" Wesker said and gave Dr. Isaacs a smudge look.

"I will make it perfect next time." Dr. Isaacs assured Wesker.

"Do it while it is still your experiment." With that, Wesker disappeared from the view. Dr. Isaacs was left there, gritting his teeth from anger.

Kmart is still sitting on the roof of the Hummer, holding her Glock19 when she saw Alice coming out of the mini convenience store. She jumped off the roof, ran towards Alice, dropped her weapon on the ground and hugged Alice though the older woman is carrying two boxes.

"Hey, K." Alice muttered.

"I'm glad you're safe." Kmart said under her breath while Alice smiled at the teen's gesture.

Kmart pulled herself away from Alice after a few seconds. "Let me help you with that." Kmart said and got the other box from Alice.

Kmart was surprised seeing canned goods, bread and some cookies from the boxes. These supplies can last for them for weeks, now that there are only two of them.

"Sorry, this is all I can get out of that store." Alice said while Kmart checked on the insides of the boxes.

"Alice, this is so much. Don't apologize." Kmart smiled at Alice and the latter smiled back at her.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Alice asked. Kmart looked at her and grabbed bread.

"Just this one. And by the way we still have plenty of water at the back of the Hummer."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yep. I don't wanna be a burden for you Alice. I was thankful when you let me stay with you and now I have to do my part. And to start that I'll save the supplies we have so it will last longer." Alice's smile got wider. She grabbed Kmart's wrist and pulled the teen into a tight hug.

"Hey what was that for?" don't tell me you're turning gay on me?" Kmart teased.

"Nah. You're not my type, little brat." Alice chuckled and let go of Kmart. Alice grabbed two canned goods and opened it. Good thing, the cans are easy open. Alice handed Kmart one canned good.

"Here, I don't want you get starving."

"Thanks."

"I guess, it's not too much if we eat many today. Besides we still have plenty of supplies." The two eat together while Alice told Kmart her adventure inside the mini convenience store leaving Kmart in amazement and awe.

**AN: Yeah I am trying to make this story of mine to be longer so I shifted from my original plan. But this one will be a little bit boring.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Stranger

**Chapter 8 The Stranger**

_Kmart found Alice in a river bank busy washing…their clothes? Yes, Alice is actually washing their clothes but what took Kmart by surprise was Alice is washing men's clothes. There's a pile of clothes beside Alice and Kmart recognized her own garments on it. It's just a pair of her undies, black shirt, and khaki short. Then out of the blue, a guy who is wearing a black jacket and black pants approached Alice. Kmart never seen him before and knew that it's only her and Alice together in this place so she's confused to where this guy came from._

"_Are you almost done there, Alice?" the guy asked, smiling down at Alice and cold blue eyes glistening._

"_Yes." Alice answered. The guy leaned closer to Alice and planted a soft kiss on her lips._

_Kmart was shocked from what she saw so she stepped forward to have a better look of the guy which she couldn't really recognize. There are lots of questions forming now in her head. First, why is Alice washing their clothes? She's supposed to be cleaning her blades now like what she always does. Second, who is this guy and where did he came from? Lastly, was this guy Alice's husband? Because the two were so sweet to each other. Without a second thought, Kmart gathered her strength and approached the two._

"_Alice?" Kmart called, creasing her brows. The two looked at her, still with a smile on their faces._

"_Hey Kmart, you're already awake." Alice greeted._

"_Alice what are you doing?" Kmart asked, pertaining to the clothes Alice is washing._

"_Washing our clothes. And by the way, after I finish this, we will go to the mall." Alice said._

"_What!" Kmart exclaimed and couldn't believe by what she was hearing. She turned her back to the road again. Has Alice gone crazy? Where in this damn place the mall is? Kmart thought. It's just a lonely desert Kmart could see._

"_By the way who is this guy?" Kmart asked then looked at the guy at her right side._

"_I am…." Then suddenly, everything went black. Kmart closed her eyes as the wind rustled against her skin. Each time passed, the wind blew harder that made Kmart terrified. After a second, the wind blew lighter, and once Kmart opened her eyes, Kmart found herself surrounded by several undead. She scanned the surroundings but Alice and the guy were nowhere to be found. She was left there with these monstrous creatures, waiting for their attack. Kmart could no longer handle her fear, so she screamed harder so anyone could hear her._

Alice is reading a worn weaponry magazine as she sipped from her canned juice. She's done with today's first work and that was to wash her and Kmart's clothes. She started it at five in the morning and finished it at six. She actually found a not so dried up river near their spot and there, she started the thing. And now their clothes are already dried up and Kmart is still sleeping for nearly twelve hours. Well, the girl must be tired from their yesterday's adventure.

Alice almost jumped from her seat when she heard Kmart scream. The girl must be having a bad dream, so Alice put the magazine and the canned juice down on the dashboard and climbed to the backseat to wake Kmart up.

Alice shook Kmart. "Kmart wake up." Alice gently called. Kmart suddenly woke up, and sat up straight. She can feel her body sweating and her face burning. Kmart scanned the surroundings and found pair of blue eyes staring at her in confusion.

"Alice…" Kmart muttered and breathed heavily. She slumped back on her seat again, closed her eyes and breathed continuously.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly and handed Kmart bottled water and a towel.

"Thanks." Kmart opened the bottle and drank the water straight. From the looks of Kmart, Alice could tell that the girl did really have a bad dream.

"Want to talk about it?" Alice asked Kmart again. Kmart looked at Alice for a moment and sighed as she recalled about her dream.

"I had a dream of you. You were washing clothes, our clothes actually. Then a guy approached you and then…." Kmart's face blushed when she remembered what the guys did to Alice. Alice, on the other hand, listened to Kmart and waited for her to continue her story. Kmart parted her lips to say more of her dream but decided to shut it instead. Alice sensed that something intense happened in the teen's dream that made her blush and fell silent.

"Then what Kmart?" Alice was so eager to hear more of the girl's story.

"He kissed you but I couldn't remember his face anymore, then you told me we're going to the mall then…" Kmart stopped again. She trembled from what happened next from her dream. "Everything went black and when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by the undead." Kmart shook, fearing that her dream might happen. Alice moved closer and put her hand on Kmart's shoulder for a comfort.

"You're afraid that it might happen." It wasn't a question but statement as Alice pictured Kmart's appearance.

"I'm scared Alice." Kmart's eyes welled with tears but Alice wiped it off with her thumb.

"Hey…hey..sshh. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here okay? I won't leave you." Alice comforted Kmart who started to sob. "Stop worrying now." Soon enough, Kmart found herself wrapped around with strong, muscular but soft arms, and it' like it's telling her that she doesn't have to worry anymore. Kmart calmed herself and tried not to think about her dream anymore. Luckily, Alice's comfort made her feel okay that she smiled and hugged the older woman tighter.

"Thank you." Kmart said. Alice pulled herself away from the embrace and offered Kmart breakfast (canned juice and bread actually). But Kmart barely ignored Alice. Well, she got the offer of course but she's now actually looking at the pile of folded shirts and jeans beside Alice. Alice looked at it too and smiled.

"I did that earlier. I got bored so I decided to wash them." Alice confessed.

"Are we going to the mall Alice?"

"Actually I planned that too. We will hunt for new clothes to the next city we will enter." Alice smiled, hoping her plan will at least make Kmart smile even more. And yes, she smiled back at Alice, thanking her for all the good things she has done for her.

Hours had passed and they finally entered into a small city. It's not really a major city but just a replica. There are establishments standing proud in the said city. But sadly, the city was consumed by desert, too but at the peripheral vision of Alice, she saw a motel and a mall. The place was really looking for. Kmart narrowed her eyes as her eyes scanned the place almost covered by sand. The place was beautiful. But looking at it now, she can see no beauty in the place. it's just one of the lonely places she had been before. No life, just sand.

"Ready?" Alice asked Kmart.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Alice drove the Hummer again and stopped at the front of the mall. Alice climbed to the back seat, got her blades and guns. And again, she handed Kmart the Glock19 and the teen got it from her instantly. Alice is on the lead with Kmart trailing behind her. Alice aimed her P228 in case there's an upcoming danger ahead. She carefully entered the mall and sniffed, smelling the scent of an undead but found it clear. Since Alice is a woman of security, she searched the whole place and left Kmart in the lobby. The building is just a two storey one and like the others, the place is a total mess. Lots of broken pieces are littered on the floor; glass shattered and walls have some holes, too. Another thing is the vandal on the mall, written in black paint that says: "The only cure is dying." Kmart stared at it and read it over and over again. The sentence made sense. Dying is the only option for the ones who are left hear for them to escape this hellish world.

After a moment, Alice came back to the lobby. "Hey everything is clear." Alice said. The two walked to the department store at the second floor of the mall. Kmart smiled widely seeing a bunch of new shirt, dresses and everything inside.

"Come on; let's go 'shopping.'" Alice smiled at Kmart.

And they went inside the department store. The two talked and laughed as they picked some pair of shirt and jeans. They did it in a normal way. They picked their prospect outfit and tried it on in the fitting room though it's not necessary to do it anymore. The two tried to be normal people who were just stopping by at the mall, doing a little bit of shopping and not fearing that there might be undead ready to attack them or that death is near. They felt happy like the world wasn't overrun by the infected. And like there's no infection.

After several minutes, Kmart got out of the fitting room, wearing denim short and a plain white shirt and a pair of black boots. She scanned the area and looked for Alice and found the older woman looking at herself now in a life size mirror she found. Alice wore khaki shorts, white tank top and a light brown jacket over it. Kmart smiled and approached Alice.

"Looking great, huh?" Kmart commented.

"Do you think it fits?"

"Well, all I can say is you're stunning." Alice chuckled at the teen's remark.

"Hey, I saw some jewelry over there. Maybe you wanna check it out." Alice pointed the area at her back and Kmart happily ran over there. Kmart happily picked some pieces of earrings while Alice watched over her, smiling. Then after a moment, they heard a loud thud and broken glasses from the second floor. Kmart dropped all the things she's holding and quickly looked at Alice. Alice, on the other hand, readied her pistol and carefully walked.

"Stay with me Kmart." Kmart walked towards Alice. Kmart readied the gun Alice gave her in case there's an undead around. She felt so nervous, she could hear her heart thudding.

"Just stick with me, okay?"

Once the two got to the second floor, they found nothing but a broken glasses and a man lying on the floor. The man wore black vest and black pants. He looked so dirty and het got wounds and cuts. To Kmart, the guy looked so familiar to her. It felt she already met him before but didn't have any clue when, where and how.

"Do you think he's infected?" Kmart asked.

"Let's wait for some minutes." Alice answered. The two waited for the man to turn but nothing happened. He didn't even move. Alice lowered her gun and approached the man. She knelt down and checked his pulse. At first, she thought he was already dead because she couldn't feel his pulse but felt relieved when his fingers moved. Alice checked if he has bites but only found normal cuts and wounds.

"He's alive and he's not infected." Alice said to Kmart who suddenly approached Alice and stared at the man on the floor.

"Come on; help me get him out of here."

The guy is still unconscious and he's now lying on the backseat of the Yellow Hummer. Alice and Kmart watched the man through the open door of the Hummer. It's already dusk and they need to be somewhere safe to stay for the night.

"God, he's hot." Kmart blurted out. Alice looked at Kmart and smirked.

"Yes, he's hot. He has a fever remember?" Alice said. Suddenly, Alice scanned the place to look for a safe place for the three of them to stay. Kmart already knew that gesture so she nudged Alice and smiled at her.

"I'll tend to him." Kmart offered. Alice knew what Kmart meant.

"Be safe okay?"

"I will. You gave me this, right?" Kmart smiled and waved the gun Alice gave her.

"Okay."

Alice went to the motel she saw earlier. It was few blocks away from the Hummer. She went inside and found the place to be torn like the other places and buildings she had been. She made it quick so she can go back to Kmart fast. It wasn't really good for her to leave Kmart alone in a deserted place with a man they don't even know.

Kmart leaned on the side of the Hummer and waited for Alice's return. She's humming a song that she and Claire composed before. Oh, how she really missed her big sister. Her mind started to wander when she heard an engine roared into life. Maybe there's someone else here or maybe few of them. Survivors maybe. But no, it wasn't an engine of a car or what, it was more like a…chainsaw? But how in the hell will there be a chainsaw here? And who's doing that thing? Maybe it's Alice. She looked at her right side where Alice went through earlier but she didn't see any sign of Alice. She looked at her left side and what she saw was a man holding a chainsaw and slowly walked towards her. Kmart narrowed her eyes and she almost dropped her gun. She could feel her whole body tremble. She couldn't do anything now. As the chainsaw man got nearer, Kmart creamed loud at the top of her lungs. It's like the whole city would collapse because of her scream.

Alice was about to get out to get out of the motel when she heard a loud scream. She knew who it was and what it meant. Kmart is in big trouble.

"Kmart!" Alice hurriedly ran over to where Kmart was.

**AN: Sorry for the mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Chainsaw Manjini

**Chapter 9 The Chainsaw Manjini**

It wasn't really a man. It was an infected who suffered from massive mutation. It has a sack all over its head with wires all over it. It's only using its right eye for it to see. Though the creature actually didn't have a face, it still looked scary. Yes, the creature looked scary for a scary person like Kmart. How cannot a person not be frightened with this thing when it is covered in blood even the chainsaw its holding? Kmart aimed her pistol at the head of the chainsaw man and fired but it did nothing. It stopped for awhile but walked again. Kmart is now crying and her whole body is shaking. She ran away from the creature but she tripped. She fell on the ground and her pistol flew under the Hummer. The creature neared the chainsaw to its target; Kmart who suddenly closed her eyes and began to cry. She couldn't stand up anymore. She broke her ankle when she tripped.

"Alice…" Kmart muttered under her breath. She already accepted her death when she felt the chainsaw got nearer. After one second, she heard gunshots coming from her back. She turned her head and saw Alice, running cant-like, firing her P228 at the creature before Kmart. But when Kmart looked at the creature, it looked like Alice's attempts didn't do any damage to it. It just stopped and backed away a little but it continued to walk towards Kmart when Alice stopped from firing.

Once Alice got nearer, she hovered in the air and kicked the head of the creature. It fell on the ground and was thrown a little farther. Alice went to Kmart and helped her to stand up. Kmart was still shaking and she couldn't help herself to stand up properly. Thank God Alice came right on time or else, she will be dead by now by that chainsaw man.

"Alice…"

"Don't say anything now. Get out of here." Alice said and handed Kmart the key of the Hummer. "Get out of here as far as you can."

"No I can't leave you. Alice…" Kmart wasn't able to finish her sentence when Alice glared at her. She knows she has to do what the older woman told her.

"I'll be back." Kmart said and slid inside the Hummer. She started the engine and hardly drove the Hummer. Her ankle is still aching so she can't hit the pedal properly. She moaned when she hit it forcefully. She glanced back at Alice before she lost sight of her. Alice is now facing the creature that seemed to be extraordinary powerful than she ever thought. What Alice did to the creature seemed nothing when it started to get up and walked towards Alice. Kmart prayed silently that Alice will make it alive. No. She is certain that Alice will make it. After all, Alice appeared to be super human, who can kick the ass of the creature that the Umbrella brought in this world.

Alice readied her gun as the creature started to get up and got its chainsaw its holding. Maybe long time ago, this creature's job was a construction worker. _Stop mocking yourself Alice. It's time to be serious and kick the ass of this thing that hurt Kmart_, she thought. Alice fired gunshots one at a time but the creature just stopped from walking but didn't moan or groan from pain. It's like it can't feel anything. Maybe she's targeting the wrong spot. Maybe its weakness is in its head or maybe in its heart. Alice grinned thinking that its weakness is in its head. Mostly they killed zombies head shot or by breaking their neck. So maybe it will work on this one. Alice aimed her gun again at its head but realized she already lost her pistol's ammo. Shit. Her blades are in the Hummer that is far away from where she is now. She couldn't use her psychic power because Umbrella is trying to track her down so if she uses it, they will probably locate her and then what? What comes next? They will find her and she will just endanger Kmart's life and the survivor they found in the mall. Hell, but what she has to do now? Out of the blue, the creature started to run fast towards Alice. The latter was surprised; she never thought that this thing could run like that. She's feeling nervous now. How she wished she has her weapons right now to turn this thing down. In an instant, the creature was now in front of Alice and it swung the chainsaw its holding to her that made her flew away and hit the concrete building hard. Good thing, the chainsaw's head was the one that hit her or else she will be probably wounded right now, or worse maybe her arm was cut into two.

Alice felt dizzy and couldn't stand up properly. She saw the creature got nearer and nearer, Alice hardly stood up and brushed her hair at the back and found some blood on her hand. She hit the wall building so hard that it made her moan from pain. She adjusted her eye sight to get a better look at the coming creature. She threw her pistol at the creature and it hit its head. The thing Alice did make the creature moan. So she's right, its weakness is in its head. Alice scanned the area to find a weapon that she can use to fight with this thing. What Alice found was just steel from broken railings of the building behind her. With all her might, she twisted it and pulled it for her to use as a melee weapon. Oh damn, she's really strong that she can even turn down a whole building. _Stop praising yourself now Alice. Focus on this thing and turn him down_, she thought again. Alice swung the metal but she missed the creature. Why all of a sudden, this thing knows how to fight and when to duct? Oh but Umbrella is really getting good at this. All the fucking thing they brought up in this world seem to have to mutate and have a little mind back. The creature growled, got a tight hold of its chainsaw and swung it. Alice a little alert, duct at the time the creature swung the chainsaw. She slid and kicked the right foot of the creature. Luckily, the creature fell down and dropped to its knees. It even dropped the chainsaw its holding. Alice stood up and grabbed a hold of the metal she got. She was about to put the metal on its head when the creature grabbed her wrist tightly. Alice looked at it, eyes wide with shock.

Kmart is now far away from Alice. She's sweating and felt like going to collapse from what she's been through earlier. She forcefully hit the break of the Hummer to put it in a stop. She groaned when she felt her ankle hurt even more. She breathed heavily and buried her face to the steering wheel.

"Alice…" she muttered. Is it right that she left Alice alone with that thing? No, it's not right. It's rude to leave a friend in a battle where life her own life is at risk. But that's what Alice wanted her to do. To leave her alone to finish that damn creature. And after all, she could do nothing to help Alice fight that monster. She's not skillful like Alice. She's not a super human like her. Good thing, Claire taught her how to drive a vehicle way back then. She peered up her head and turned around. She couldn't see any sign off Alice now. All the thing she could see right now was the ruined buildings around her. And what does she expect? Nothing. Nothing at all. She just wanted Alice to be back as soon as possible.

Kmart locked her eyes at the man at the back seat of the Hummer when she heard him moaned. She climbed to the back seat to check on the man. But when she looked at him, she found him still sleeping. Maybe the guy is having a bad dream. She was about to sit properly at the front seat when her eyes caught something familiar. It's Alice's blades. Oh damn it, Alice needs it right now. And now, no more hesitation. She got the blades and sat at the front seat of the Hummer. She put the blades beside her and started the engine. She's going back and help Alice. Yes, she will bring these blades to her no matter how mad she gets at her for disobeying her order. Kmart swerved right and fired off the Hummer.

Alice tried to resist from the creature's grip. But the more she kicked the creature, the more it tightened its grip at her wrist. Alice screamed as its nails dug deeper in her bare skin. Then after that, the creature stood up and tightened its grip at Alice even more. Why in the hell this thing can do such thing to her like that? And why in the hell she couldn't fight back at this thing? In just one flick of a second, the creature threw Alice away. Alice hit the glass door of the entrance of the mall making her head throbbed more and her body wounded. She screamed harder and felt her vision getting blurry. Then everything went black but before she got unconscious, she heard someone yelled and an engine of a vehicle.

"Alice!" Kmart yelled from the front seat of the Hummer. She got out of the Hummer and found the creature darted its eyes to its new prey. It is her. None other than. Once again, Kmart felt her body shake and chest pounded hard inside her chest. The creature focused on her and started to run towards Kmart leaving the teen wide eyed. She never thought that this thing could do something like that. Now, Kmart doesn't know what to do. Her life is in trouble again with Alice unconscious from the impact of her hitting the glass door.

**AN: Work is getting my way now so I don't know when I will update this story. Maybe 4 more chapters to go before I put everything in end. Review? **


	11. Chapter 10 Safe

**Chapter 10 Safe**

"Alice!" Kmart shouted loud seeing Alice lying on the floor unconscious. She never knew that Alice won't be able to turn this thing down in just a matter of hour. Well, she's still human who still have her weaknesses. And who knows, maybe this creature is really that strong, that Alice wasn't able to defeat it.

From the corner of Kmart's eyes, she saw the creature grabbed a hold of its huge chainsaw and ran towards her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to move fast to get to Alice. She doesn't know what to do, she's totally lost now. Every step she made makes her ankle hurt even more. She sweats and closed her eyes when she tried to run. Then out of the blue, she saw a bar or steel that she thought she could use to fight the creature. She grabbed the bar and waited for the creature come near her. Of course, the teen is still shocked and she trembled each minute the creature got closer and closer to her. But there's no one left to save her so she has to do it on her own. Alice is still unconscious and lying on the floor with blood rushing from her head. And the man inside the Hummer is still unconscious like Alice from whatever happened to him earlier. And Kmart doesn't also know if the man will be a great help if he's conscious at this very moment of time. Sure he is, because he's so muscular and looks strong, and there's something in the guy that tells her that he can be trusted and everything. It's as if, she knew him all along.

The moment the creature got nearer, Kmart tightened her grip to the steel bar and with one full swing and gathered strength, she managed to hit the body of the creature and it flew away, hitting the concrete wall to her left side. The creature lay unconscious from the impact just like Alice's state now. _Did I really do it?_ Kmart thought. She stared for a moment at the creature and waited if it still going to stand but nothing happened. Then, Kmart went to the Hummer and grabbed Alice's sheathed blades and hurriedly tend to Alice. She shook Alice several times but the older blonde woman didn't even respond. She's still unconscious and not moving. Kmart began to cry and tears fell down from her eyes. She checked for the pulse of Alice and there it is…weak.

"Alice, please wake up." Kmart shook Alice again and this time she heard the older woman moaned. Alice rubbed her forehead for it is throbbing hard. She forced to open her eyes but shut it when the sunlight blocked her view.

"Alice, it's me." Kmart gently called. Alice stirred around and found Kmart at her side with tears flowing from her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get out of here, right?" Alice questioned as she adjusted her focus on Kmart.

"I just can't leave you like this." Kmart helped Alice to sit up and dried her tears. "I brought you your blades, I thought you might gonna need them."

Alice stared at Kmart and made a weak smile. She couldn't blame her for disobeying her order. She knows that Kmart was just trying to help her and she's worried about her. "Where is that brute?"

"I knocked it down but I know it is still alive. I just did it to have time to get to you. And I never knew that I can make it." Kmart replied and a little proud from what she did to the creature.

Alice grabbed her blades and started to get up though she's still feeling dizzy and her head is still throbbing when she hit the concrete wall and glass door earlier. It sure is the creature is too strong for her to turn it down in an instant. She scanned the area and found the creature started to get up from what Kmart did to it. Once the creature stood up again, it growled louder and was too angry. Now, the creature scanned the area and found its two targets at its opposite side. It growled even more loudly. The creature grabbed its huge chainsaw again and threw it to its target.

Alice's eyes are wide with shock and so are with Kmart's. "Kmart!" Alice duct the moment the chainsaw man threw the chainsaw to them while Kmart pulled away herself from the approaching chainsaw. The chainsaw hit the wall that causes a great explosion because of its machine and the oil that it contained. Alice peered up and was taken by surprise once she saw the creature beside her and held Kmart by the wrist and left the poor teen hanging in the air. Kmart gasped and screamed louder.

"Kmart!" Alice got angrier from the scene she's seeing now. Kmart in pain and hanging in the air caused by the brute in front her. Alice stood up again with her blades and rushed towards the creature. Alice threw her one blade to the creature and luckily it hit the creature's head that made it dropped Kmart on the floor. The creature turned to her and growled. The act Alice did make the creature angrier. Alice smirked at the sight. She knew she hit the right spot. But in an instant, her smirk turned into a serious look. She has to turn this thing down now before everything gets worse. And before the two of them… no the three of them be in a serious trouble.

Alice was about to attack the creature to turn it down when she heard a gunshot coming from behind. She stopped for a moment and covered her ears when she heard the loud sound. She knew that sound. That familiar sound. It came from her Browning Citori that she hadn't used for a long time. But who in the Hell did use it? Suddenly she turned her head and saw the man they saved in the mall earlier holding her weapon. _So he's conscious now_, Alice thought.

"Kill it now!" the mysterious guy shouted. Alice nodded once and focused on the creature in front her again. The creature fell back on the ground for the impact of the shot was strong.

Alice grabbed the head of the creature as it growled loudly. "This is the end of you!" Alice said and stripped the head of the creature. Kmart covered her eyes from the scene for the creature's head was stabbed and Alice was now holding it. The blood splattered all over Alice's clothes and some of it splashed on Kmart's face. Gross. The creature's blood was sticky that made Kmart's stomach lurched as if she's going to vomit. Alice was now relieved that she finally got rid off of the creature. She's now holding the head of the creature and its headless body was now lying on the floor. Alice threw the creature's head and wiped her hands to her light brown jacket. She looked at Kmart who is still in a state of shock.

"Can you stand?" Alice asked and Kmart shook her head in response.

"Come here, I'll carry you." Without a word, Alice carried Kmart and headed back to the Hummer leaving the creature lifeless.

"That thing ruined my new outfit." Kmart finally broke the silence between her and Alice. Alice looked down at her and made a small chuckle.

"It sure did."

Once the two got back to the Hummer, Alice put Kmart down to the driver's seat and found the man they saved panting. The man is still weak through whatever happened to him. Kmart tend to her throbbing ankle while Alice watched the man at the backseat.

"Thank you for helping us." Alice said to the man. The man met her gaze and Alice found pair of blue eyes staring at her. "I guess your weapon did it, not me." The man replied through his heavy breathing and grinned a little.

"But you're still the one who managed to fire it." Alice said and smirked.

Kmart adjusted herself and peered up from the front. "I'm Kmart, what is your name?"

The man looked at Kmart and smiled. "Chris…Chris Redfield."

Alice and Kmart looked at each other, shocked.

**AN: Yeah, I'm so excited to write my story's epilogue. I wanna end though haha.**


	12. Chapter 11 Tell him the truth

**Chapter 11 Tell him the truth**

Alice and Kmart looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces. There's only one question in their minds. _Is he related to Claire? _Chris frowned at them as the two stared at each other in disbelief. Chris cleared his throat as he spoke.

"What is your name, miss?" Chris asked, pertaining to Alice.

"My-my name is Alice…Alice Abernathy." Alice replied, still shocked.

"Nice name." Chris said with a smile. Alice couldn't help but blush at the sudden remark of Chris through her name. Kmart noticed it and she chuckled a little through gritted teeth when her ankle hurt again. Alice glared at Kmart.

"So, why were you unconscious earlier? I mean, what happened to you?" Alice asked as she recovered from blushing.

"That thing you turned down. It was the cause why that happened to me. I fought it earlier near this place but I failed. I tried to run away and I was glad that I did it. Probably that was the time when you two saw me in the mall. I hide there." Chris stated.

"Are you looking for someone?" Kmart couldn't contain her curiosity anymore so she blurted it out. And again, Alice glared at her for an unknown reason.

"Yes I am. I'm looking for Claire."

Alice and Kmart looked at each other. Now it is confirmed. This guy is related to Claire. "Is she your… wife?" Alice asked, nervous. How can they tell him that Claire is dead? Chris laughed through his weakness and once again looked at Alice.

"No she's not my wife. She's my younger sister." Chris replied.

"She- you… You are her brother?" Kmart stuttered as she discovered the truth.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her?" Chris asked.

"Ah…" Kmart was snapped by Alice.

"No. We don't know her." Alice lied. Kmart raised an eyebrow, asking through her eyes what the hell she just told him.

"Oh. I've been looking for her for almost a year but I don't know where to find her. I hope she's safe." Kmart felt a sting of tears from her eyes so she excused herself and forcefully got out of the Hummer.

Chris watched Kmart go with confusion on his face. Why did she act so weird? He turned to look at Alice who is now looking outside. "Hey, is she okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes, she's okay. Excuse me I'll just go after her." Alice said, stood up, left the room and searched for Kmart.

Kmart sat on the rock near the mall they went earlier and let her tears fell from her eyes. She missed Claire. And now, her brother is here, how they will tell her that his sister is three months dead now? And why Alice didn't tell him the truth. Why did she lie? She buried her face to her knees as she continued to cry. Then out of the blue, she felt someone sat beside her. She knows it's Alice. How she wished she just left her alone because now she's a little mad over her.

"You missed her?" Alice asked. Kmart peered up her head and punched Alice on her face. The latter was shocked. She didn't understand why the teen did that to her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. She's also a little mad from what Kmart did to her.

"He's her brother. Why did you lie to him? Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Kmart asked while she sobbed. She really is mad at Alice now.

"Because I think this is not the right time for him to know that." Alice held her composure and decided not to fight with Kmart at this point in time.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Kmart, he came from far away, hoping to see his sister alive and safe. But what he will just find out? That she's dead? Let him rest first." Kmart still disagree with Alice. All she could think right now is that he must know the truth about Claire's death.

"But we can't just let him hope for nothing. Claire is dead and you know that. And now, he must also know about it so he could stop from hoping."

"If that's the only thing for him to keep moving forward then I will let it. Just trust me on this Kmart, I'll tell him the truth. Just trust me on this."

"I trust you Alice but not on this. Ever since you came into our lives and saved us from those infected crows I entrusted my life to you. I entrusted Claire's life to you. But I think I can't trust you on this. If you don't want to tell him then I'll be the one to tell him." Kmart stood up. Alice is now going angry with Kmart. Why can't she just trust her on this? It's not that she's not going to tell him the truth but this is not the right time for Chris to know. Alice grabbed Kmart's wrist and stopped her.

"Stop it Kmart!" Alice almost shouted at Kmart. This is the first time she shouted at her and both of them were shocked. "Just stop it."

"Why Alice? Are you scared?" Kmart countered. She must know the real reason why Alice refused to tell Chris the truth.

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. You're scared to admit that she died because of you, me, us. Alice she died because of us and all this time you're scared to admit it to yourself." Alice narrowed her eyes through Kmart's comment. Since when did she grow up? She's not like this before. She used to be a cry baby and always blabbering around the convoy like a kid. Since when she started to stand up on her own? "I'm right, right."

"No… that's not true." Alice said, half convinced from what she said.

"You can fool everyone but you can't fool yourself. You know that."

"Just let me be!" Alice is now angry. They fell silent for awhile. Kmart did realize she hit Alice hard. She exposed her weakness and she exposed her fears.

"Fine." Kmart answered and went inside the mall again.

"Fine." Alice stood up and walked away. Kmart is right; she's scared to admit to herself that Claire died because of her. She wasn't able to save her that time. She just let her die there, nothing. All she bring to the people she loves is death. They died because of her. Though she's physically strong, she's still weak inside and scared. She's scared that one day she found out that all the people she loves are dead. She's scared to be left alone in this crazy world. She's scared that one day she finds this world consumed by the infected Umbrella brought. And all this time, she's blaming herself for Claire's death.

Kmart sat at the ruined chair inside the mall's lobby and wiped her tears. She's still thinking why Alice refused to tell Chris the truth. She hates arguing with Alice like she hates arguing with Claire before. But what she could do? Chris must know the truth that Alice deprived him of. Ever since Claire died, she looked up to Alice as her second big sister next to Claire but why is she doing this? She has to get into Alice's head but she doesn't know how.

Kmart sighed as she decided to go back to Alice to apologize. But as the time she stood up, she heard a loud sound of gunshot fired then another one. She got shocked and didn't know how to react. She hurriedly went to the mall's entrance and there she found Alice outside lying on the ground, blood rushing out of her body and Chris with that same gun he used earlier to save them pointing at…Alice? But why?

**AN: Sorry for this tad and boring update hehe. And sorry for the mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 12 Alive

**Chapter 12 Alive**

"I think they went here before." Mikey said while getting the hanky she thought was Kmart's.

"How sure are you?" Carlos asked the Aussie boy.

"This is Kmart's hanky. I'm sure of it. I gave it to her days ago." Mikey said. Carlos smirked at Mikey's reply.

Carlos and the others stopped for awhile at gas station with a small convenience store. That was the place where Alice and Kmart went days ago. The convoy is looking for more supplies they need to go to Alaska but what they found was really surprising. Kmart's hanky; that means they went here just days ago because the scent in Kmart's hanky is still fresh. She must have dropped it when they went on a hunt. Mikey studied the hanky and smelled it. It sure is Kmart's hanky for he knows Kmart's smell. That strawberry scented perfume of her. It must be it.

"Well glad we tracked them." Carlos broke the silence.

"Yeah. Where could they be?" Mikey asked, not expecting answer from his companion though.

"Let's go find them." Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Instead of going to Alaska, let's go and find them first. Then all of us will go to Alaska. No one has to be left behind."

"But I thought Alice is on a mission that's why she went alone? If we're lucky to find them maybe Alice will go again. We will just waste time." Mikey replied. Carlos shot him a dark look and Mikey matched it with his blue eyes.

"This time I won't let her go again. Not this time. All of us will head in Alaska."

"But what if they questioned us?" Mikey asked, pertaining to the members of the convoy.

"We'll tell them the truth."

Kmart stood inside the mall, still shocked. Why did Chris shot Alice? Does he already know the truth? Then Chris knelt down beside Alice, dropped the weapon and began shaking her. What? Kmart is so confused. So, Chris didn't shot Alice? Is that it? Then who shot Alice?

"Hey, Kmart! Help me get her!" Chris shouted. Kmart was back in her senses though she's still shocked. She began walking towards Alice and Chris as her foot hurt again. Once she approached the two, she saw an undead beside Alice holding…a gun? Did this undead shot Alice?

"Help me get her." Chris said but this time his tone is soft and scared. Kmart helped Chris to lift Alice up but hey, Alice is so heavy. Chris couldn't lift her up on his own because he's still weak.

They lay Alice upside down in the backseat of the Hummer but Kmart is still in the state of shock. Is this really happening to Alice? But why? She's superhuman right? She's strong right? But how… Kmart was interrupted when Chris grabbed her wrist.

"Get me some water. Clean water and an alcohol." Chris commanded the teen.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Kmart asked.

"Just get me those. I'll get the bullet out of her body." Kmart obeyed as what Chris ordered her. She got a gallon of water at the back of the Hummer but she couldn't find an alcohol.

"Chris I can't find an alcohol. I think we don't have any." Kmart said. Chris scanned the area but all he found is a bottle of beer. Great. At least they have one.

"I found one. Just give me the water now." Kmart handed Chris the gallon of water.

Alice is still unconscious and Kmart is now starting to worry about her. Though still weak, Chris managed to perform the necessary operation to get the bullet out of Alice's body.

Chris grabbed a knife and stripped Alice's clothes showing her bare skin and the wound. Kmart closed her eyes as she saw the wound. Chris looked for a lighter but found none.

"Do you have a lighter?" Chris asked the teen.

"Alice has." And Kmart opened Alice's satchel to get the lighter. Once Kmart got the lighter, she handed it to Chris who grabbed it quickly. Chris lit the lighter and put the knife above the flame. He did it for some quite several minutes, nonstop. Kmart frowned from what the guy is doing. But instead of asking him that same question in her head, she looked back at Alice who suddenly moved her finger quickly.

"Chris, do you think she will be alright?" Kmart asked Chris who is still busy with the knife and the lighter.

"I do hope so." Chris's only reply. "Well, I think she's strong enough to handle this. Her breathing is normal."

Kmart smiled a little through Chris's remark. "She really is strong."

Chris looked at the teen and smiled. He can see the admiration, and faithfulness of Kmart to Alice. "So, let's get this started."

Chris entered the knife to Alice's wound. Then something hard the knife hit. It must be the bullet. He concentrated and tried to get the bullet out of her body quickly, but each time Alice whimpered and moaned from pain, Chris stopped digging the knife inside the wound. He's a little nervous. He doesn't know if he can make it or what. He just trusted his instincts on how to get the bullet out of the blonde's body. He has to make it, he thought. Finally, he managed to get the bullet out of her body. He breathed heavily for he was holding his breath while performing the operation. Chris got the bottle of beer and poured the liquid to Alice's wound.

"Aaahhh!" Alice screamed and lay unconscious on the seat once again. Kmart narrowed her eyes and worries came across her face again.

"Alice…. Chris…" Kmart muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine now." Chris answered and started to clean the sides of Alice's wound with clean water. "Let's just let her rest."

Like before, Carlos gathered everyone for an announcement. Carlos stood up at the back of the truck as everyone looked at him with curiosity. He sighed and breathed deeply.

"Okay, there's news that Mikey and I found out earlier." Carlos began and everyone started to mumble to each other.

"Quiet…" Carlos ordered. Everyone fell silent and looked back at him again. "We learned that Alice and Kmart went here maybe few days ago. So here's the new plan, we will look for them before we head to Alaska."

"What? What if we don't find them? And how sure are you that it was Alice and Kmart who went here?" one of the convoy member asked.

"I'm sure of that because of some items we found."

"But why do we need to look for them? You planned before that we should move to Alaska without them." One of them asked again.

"I changed my mind. I have duty to protect and keep them safe. So if we're lucky to find them, I'll drag them to Alaska."

"But they already left us. They don't care about us anymore..." The same man said and with that he earned a deathly look from Carlos.

"That' not true. Alice left because he has mission to finish. And do you know what that mission is? That is to finish Umbrella and take revenge for the people who died including our former leader Claire Redfield! Now you don't have the right to accuse her such things, understand?" Carlos said without stopping. He can feel his heart raging with anger from what the man accused Alice of. Everyone fell silent from the news.

"Meeting adjourn." Everyone went back to their places as they began to mumble something Carlos couldn't hear again. Mikey approached Carlos and patted his shoulder.

"Are you okay bud?" the Aussie boy asked.

"Yeah. I just…"

"I understand. Don't worry. I think you did a great job."

"Let's just hope that everything will be fine." And Carlos left.

Alice is already asleep from the operation she had been through. She's already safe from infection. That infection means the infection from the bullet. Kmart sat in front of the Hummer, staring outside and waited for Alice to wake up. Well, she's glad that Alice is alright now and safe. But there's still one thing in her mind. Who shot Alice? And why?

"Chris? You saw what happened earlier, right?" Kmart asked, looking at Chris right her left side.

"Yeah, you didn't?"

"Yes, please tell me what happened. Who shot Alice? Was that the zombie?"

"Yeah. I was just sitting here inside the Hummer when I heard gunshot. I was alarmed so I got the weapon and headed out of here, then I saw Alice lying on the ground with her own blood. The zombie you saw with a gun was the one who shot her so I shot it also. Good thing it wasn't that advance but I still don't know how it managed to fire that gun." Chris stated.

"I think the zombie was a security guard. I noticed it from its uniform."

"Yeah, that's obvious."

"Okay, so now I understand."

"Hey, you trust me that easily? No questions or what?" Chris asked.

"No. And yes I trust you."

"You're so trusting. You know I could be lying to you." Chris smirked.

"You wouldn't help Alice if you're lying and if you have something against us. And her wound was at her back not in front, so you couldn't be the one who shot her. I saw you standing in front her when I got out of the mall."

"There can be explanations to that also, right? Let's say maybe, I shot Alice from behind and went to her front and made you think that it was the zombie who shot her. That could be possible right?" Kmart looked at him and smiled.

"You know I'm helpless at this moment. If you're really bad, you could shot me now. I can' run because of this shit, you know." Kmart said, pertaining to her injuries at her ankle.

"Oh…"

"And because you are Chris Redfield that's why I trust you." Kmart finished. _Just like I trust Claire, your sister, she thought._

Chris frowned from Kmart's last comment. "What? What do you mean?"

Kmart just shrugged and noticed Alice stirred behind. The two looked at her as she opened her eyes. Alice sat up straight and adjusted her vision for the sunlight is blocking it. She scanned the Hummer and looked for Chris and there she found him in front her.

"Chr-Chris…" Alice began. Kmart knew what will happen next.

"What is it? You need something?" Chris asked, concerned.

"There's something you must know."

Chris frowned again. _Why are these ladies so weird?, he thought._ "What is it?"

"Claire… your sister…"

"What about my sister? I thought you don't know her?" Chris could feel his heart beating fast.

"She's already…dead. Three months ago."

And everything stopped. Alice stared at Chris. Kmart was shocked too. She never thought that Alice will tell him that early. And most of all, Chris froze, heart beating fast and felt deaf from the news he heard.

**AN: So here's chapter 12. Haha, just updated it. Does everyone know what will happen next? LOL Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13 Claire is dead

**Chapter 13 Claire is dead**

Chris and Alice just stared at each other for a moment not saying anything and not breathing. Is it true? How? What happened? Chris wanted to ask all those questions to Alice but it's like his tongue was stuck and he couldn't speak. Is she just lying? But she doesn't know his sister Claire right? His mind started to ask again.

"Chris did you hear me?" Alice asked and shook Chris hard.

"Wh-what…It's…It's not true right? You're just joking. You didn't know her." Chris couldn't find words anymore. Alice shook her head sadly and looked away from Chris.

"NO!" Chris shouted angrily and stormed out of the Hummer. He slammed the door shut forcefully.

Alice tried to get out of the Hummer but Kmart grabbed her wrist and shook her head. The older woman understood what Kmart meant so she just stayed inside and looked out for Chris.

The two sat in silence for awhile until Kmart couldn't control everything anymore. She looked back at Alice and found the older woman with a single tear in her eyes. Kmart knew it wasn't the right time to bring up the topic so she stopped herself from asking Alice everything. She instead climbed to the backseat and hugged Alice but not too tight so her wound wouldn't hurt.

"Everything will be alright." Kmart muttered. Alice pulled herself away from the embrace and looked away from Kmart. Right now, she didn't anyone by her side. She just wanted to be alone and deal with her own emotions. She wanted to get out of the Hummer but she knew that Kmart wouldn't let her for she is wounded and still weak, so she just stayed in her spot, closed her eyes and waited for her pain to go away along with the physical pain she's suffering into now.

Soon, Alice realized that Chris hadn't been back since she blurted the truth in front of his face. And that she slept for maybe an hour or so. She spun around and saw the sleeping figure of Kmart beside her. The teen must have gotten tired from all the events that happened this day. She leaned in closer and touched Kmart's cheek and smiled weakly. Until then she realized the dried tears on Kmart's cheek. She still felt weak but she decided to get out of the Hummer to look for Chris. She needed to talk to him. She needed to explain everything to him.

Alice got a grab on her blades and slid out of the Hummer. She lightly shut the door and walked off to find Chris. Her mind started to rehearse a script that she should tell to Chris but was interrupted when she found the one she's looking for sitting on a rock and staring at nothing. Alice was stopped dead on her spot and stared at the man who happened to be her friend's brother.

Alice felt scared. She felt scared not because maybe Chris will strangle her to death or shoot her but because she's scared to tell Chris the reason why her beloved sister is dead. She felt her knees weaken and her heart pounded even more. She's not used to this kind of thing. Explaining everything that she didn't mean to happen to anyone. And hell, why of all people who are still alive that she has to meet Chris Redfield? Maybe there's reason. Yes, there's a reason. There's reason for everything that is happening. And to this situation, the reason might be because God didn't want Chris to hope to a better future anymore. But what is the reason why this shit happened? Well, Alice is pertaining to zombie apocalypse. And again her thoughts were interrupted when Chris spoke.

"I know you're there." Chris muttered without even looking at Alice.

"Uhm…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Chris looked at her with swollen eyes. And again, she felt the same guilt she felt before, scared, pity for everything. Alice bowed down her head as tears began to form in her eyes again. But no, she must not cry. Not in front of him. It will just make her feel guiltier. But that is she feeling right now, right? She felt guilty because his sister died for her and she wasn't able to protect her. So, Alice decided to hold back her tears and wiped her eyes. On the other hand, Chris sighed and smiled weakly at Alice. Of course, he's trying to absorb and accept everything. But still, he needed to hear everything that happened to Claire.

"Maybe you can sit beside me and tell me everything about her." Chris said.

"I-I…"

"Come on. I want to know everything. Just tell me what happened." Alice is still motionless but when she saw Chris bowed down his head, she decided to walk and sit beside him.

The two were silent for awhile until…

"She was a good sister to me ever since." Chris finally said.

"Yeah, she was really a good person and a friend too."

"What happened to her? Why did she die?"

"It happened when Kmart was kidnapped by some Umbrella soldiers…" and Alice's eyes were streamed with tears again when she began telling him what happened to his dearest sister that day.

"Wh-who killed her?" Chris asked.

"His name as I remember was Leon."

"Leon? You mean Leon Kennedy?" Chris was wide eyed with shock.

"I wasn't really sure but Claire told me his name was Leon and he was her friend way back then."

"He was her boyfriend." Chris corrected. And now it's Alice's turn to widen her eyes.

"What? H- he was her boyfriend? But she told me…" they both fell silent.

"If he's I'm going to hell right now I'm gonna re-kill him!" Chris said in anger.

"It was actually my fault. I wasn't able to protect her. I wasn't able to save her like what I promised to her."

"No it wasn't your fault. That Kennedy was the reason she's dead now." Chris is still angry. "How could he do such thing to her? I thought he loved her."

"Umbrella was controlling him. He had a device on his chest that used to control him."

"What do you mean?" Chris is now confused.

"He suffered in memory lost. He didn't know Claire when he saw her. Umbrella controlled him."

Both of them fell silent again. Chris doesn't know what to say. On the other hand, Alice already said all the things she has to say.

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For taking care of my sister while I was gone."

"I think it's not me you need to thank for."

"But you told me you two were friends."

"Yeah we became friends for a short time before she died. But it was Kmart who was always by her side and took care of her most of the time."

"Kmart? Oh yeah. I can see Claire in her."

"Guess she shaped her to be like her." Alice chuckled a little and Chris joined in though deep down inside he was hurting so much. He wanted to take revenge for her sister. He wanted to kill the one who killed her sister but it was too late for the suspect was also dead. Thanks to Alice or else he would torture Kennedy first until he begged for him to kill him or stop whatever he's doing before he finally kill that bastard. But why on earth it had to be him? He trusted him. He entrusted her sister to him. But what did he do? He didn't just leave her. But he killed her.

Alice noticed Chris's sudden change of emotion. She can't blame. It's really hard to accept everything. You, knowing that you sister, the only family you have left was dead. How could he not be that too emotional? Alice wanted to comfort him but didn't know. First; she wasn't really a good comforter for other people. Second; she was blaming herself because she was also responsible for Claire's death. And lastly; they had just met. And she doesn't know him that well.

"I wish she's still alive. It would be more fun." Alice blurted out.

"Yeah. She always makes me laugh way back then. How I really missed her. I wished I never left her if only I knew this thing would happen."

"Don't blame yourself. But you know what? I think it's better she's dead now."

"How can you say that?" Chris looked at her sharply.

"It's not that I'm wishing for her to die. But come to think of it. She's now free. Free from everything. Infection, hunger, from struggling, for fighting for her life and for other's. she's now safe."

Alice was right. Claire is now free so there's no need to worry about her. But there's still the feeling that Chris wants to see her. Just at least for now.

"Right." And both of them stared at nowhere as they heard a scream. It was Kmart. They looked at each other then to the Hummer where Kmart is.

**AN: Oh yeah, finally updated this. Sorry for the delay. **

**Reasons:**

**I'm stuck. I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**Internship is blocking my way so I have to deal with stuffs.**

**Now what you think? Review? **

**By the way i had a mistake in my previous chapter. My friend krehpeh told me that i shouldn't use the beer for Alice's "operation" thing. Somewhat it should be brandy or gin or something that has a high alcohol content. Anyway, just forgive it okay? Hehe  
**


	15. Chapter 14 Chris Redfield

**Chapter 14 Chris Redfield**

Chris and Alice sat in their spots and fell silent when they heard a scream of a girl. It was Kmart's scream. They looked at each other, stood up and ran hurriedly for worrying that Kmart is in trouble again. They found Kmart wide awake but crying. She must have had a bad dream. Alice ran to Kmart and hugged her tightly. Kmart continued to cry as she buried her face on Alice's neck. On the other hand, Chris just watched the two ladies in front him interact with each other.

"What happened, Kmart? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Claire…" Kmart sobbed. Alice looked at Chris then back to Kmart. She ran her hand on Kmart's back and started to comfort her.

"Sshh… it's okay. We're here." Alice hugged Kmart even more tightly. Kmart pulled herself away from the embrace and wiped her tears. Alice smiled down at her as the older woman wiped Kmart's tears with her right thumb. Kmart looked at Chris and tears started to stream in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Claire died because of me." Kmart said and sobbed again. Chris was shocked; he didn't know what to say. After all, this girl didn't have to with Claire's death. Sure Claire saved her and Alice from getting harmed, but they didn't make her do it. It was Claire's choice to save them. Maybe these two people were that important to Claire.

Chris held out Kmart's hand and smiled weakly. "Well, it's not okay for me that my sister is dead. But I'm not blaming you and Alice for what happened. It was her choice after all so no need to worry about it, Kmart. And don't blame yourself for that."

The three of them fell silent and studied each other. "So, what happened? Why did you scream?" Alice was the one who broke the silence.

"I dreamed of Claire again being…shot. That day, I thought I already got rid of it but it came back." Kmart replied sadly. Alice saw sadness in Kmart's eyes. All this time, she thought Kmart was already okay but she guessed she was wrong. She never seen her sad again since the day she thought she finally moved on. But now she thinks those bad memories were just hiding at the back of Kmart's mind, ready to burst out once triggered.

"It must have been that hard for you huh?" Alice asked. Kmart bowed down her head and sniffed.

Chris smiled as he remembered some part of Claire in Kmart. "Are you sure you aren't her daughter?" Chris tried to sound it as a joke. Kmart and Alice frowned at him.

"What? What do you mean?" Kmart asked.

Chris chuckled a little and sighed. "You act like her. You could be her daughter."

"Hey I'm already sixteen and Claire is thirty. I couldn't be her daughter." Kmart retorted. Chris chuckle turned into laughter.

"You know I was just joking. I know she hasn't had a daughter. And one more thing, I couldn't picture her out being a mother. That could be disastrous." Chris said with a smirked, still trying to joke around so everybody will feel light.

Kmart narrowed her eyes from Chris's comment about Claire. "Hey she's your sister, why are you saying that?"

"Well that's the truth. She hated kids around her." Chris smiled.

"I think she's not." Kmart countered.

"Believe me she is." Chris laughed. And a minute after, Alice joined in Chris's laugh.

"Alice you too?"

"Well, I believe Chris is telling the truth." Alice said with a smile.

"And how come you say that?" Kmart still don't believe the two.

"Well there was this one incident when we happened to talk at the back of the Hummer. There were kids playing around when one of them accidentally hit Claire with a rock. Guess what she did to the kid." Alice asked and chuckled as she remembered that memory of her and Claire.

"What?" Kmart curiously asked.

"She scared them. She said that if they throw another rock then she will be the one to throw them." Alice replied. Kmart was amazed from what she heard.

"She really said that?" Kmart still don't believe.

"Yeah but she said in a more good way."

"I can't believe Claire said that." Kmart said while Chris laughed.

"See? I told you she could be harsh. Now I wonder how she managed to take care of you." Chris looked at Kmart. That comment made Kmart feel more special to Claire for she grew up in her side all these years. But she saddened from the thought because her big sister is now dead.

"I was already fourteen when I joined the convoy."

"Still a kid." Chris remarked.

"Hey I think I have to cook dinner now." Alice said. Kmart and Chris both looked at her.

"You cook?"

Alice raised an eyebrow and stopped. "Yes, I used to cook in my apartment before."

Kmart grinned. "Oh really?"

"Now what was that for?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I never thought you can cook. You know with all those muscles of yours." Kmart nearly laugh but stopped it.

"Hey I'm not that muscular."

"Oh yes you are Alice dear." Kmart smirked.

"Alice dear huh?"

"Yeah why not?" Kmart smirked again while Chris smiled as he watched the two.

"I wonder if Claire could cook." Then Kmart turned to Chris.

"No she can't. She's more disastrous in household chores." Chris said.

"Yes she is." Both Kmart and Alice said in unison. Then the three of them laughed. They laughed as if nothing happened. They laughed as if Claire is still alive and she's only gone missing. They laughed with no worries and they laughed as if they're not in pain.

"Okay I have to cook for dinner now. It's almost getting dark." Alice interrupted the fun.

"What are you going to cook Alice?" Kmart asked.

"Your favorite dish. Corned beef."

"Yeah, great." Kmart smiled though she's already sick of that food but they have no choice.

"I'll help you cook." Kmart offered.

"No you stay here. You're not still well. You're still injured." With that, Alice left and Kmart stayed in the Hummer with Chris.

Alice made a bonfire and started to cook dinner. She got herself busy so she won't be able to think about her late friend Claire. But she smiled as she remembered the earlier conversation she had with Kmart and Chris. This is the first time she smiled and laughed again after she left the convoy. It felt so good. It felt so light. Maybe she must do it more often. After all, it wouldn't kill her, right?

"Looks like it's gonna be fun." Alice muttered to herself as she started cooking.

Kmart watched Alice cooked from inside the Hummer silently. "How's your injury now?" Chris inquired.

"Uh…it doesn't hurt that much anymore." Kmart said then looked at Chris.

"So, is Kmart your real name?"

"No. Claire and the others gave me that name when they rescued me in the K-Mart store two years ago." Kmart replied.

"Oh so what was your real name then?"

"I'm sorry but I prefer not to discuss that matter anymore. It reminds me of so much pain so I buried that name long ago."

"Oh. I understand." Then both of them fell silent. Kmart looked outside again and watched Alice cook dinner.

"Alice told me that you grew up with my sister's side?"

"Yeah. She took care of me since the day she saved me. That day when I thought that I was going to die from those monstrous creatures." Kmart replied as she recalled the day Claire saved her from that store she was named after.

Chris smiled. This girl really reminds him of Claire when she was at Kmart's age now. "You could be really her daughter, you know?"

"Huh? That was the second time you said that."

"Well you just remind me of her when she was at your age."

"Really? Can you describe her to me when she was young?" Kmart happily asked.

"Sure. Let's see. How can I describe that sister of mine? Well, she's tough. She's like one of the boys. And like I said earlier, she's hard with kids. Sometimes she gets clumsy and stubborn. And when she decided on something, no one can break it."

"Yeah I remember Claire that way. She's so stubborn that no one can even talk to her."

"But you know what? She's still my sweet little sister that time and I love her so much. She's thoughtful, caring and always protects the ones she loves." Chris swallowed to prevent himself from breaking down. Kmart noticed that. She saw tears in Chris's blue eyes.

"I love my big sister too. And I miss her a lot. If only I hadn't been kidnapped, she may still be alive till now."

"Hey, I told you not to blame yourself, right? It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. Let's just say, she loves you so much that's why she did that okay?" Chris comforted Kmart but still it wasn't enough reason for Kmart not to blame herself. Kmart nodded though still not convinced.

"Hey can you be my big brother?" Kmart asked cheerfully.

"A big brother huh? Why not?" Chris grinned.

"Really? It's okay with you? You know what I always wanted to have a big brother."

"You didn't have one?"

"No I don't. I only got big sister. Well Carlos and Mikey used to be my big brothers before."

"Who are they then?" Chris is enjoying the teen's company and cheerfulness.

"They are our friends. Members of Claire's convoy."

"My sister's convoy. I never thought she can do such thing like that. Helping others to survive in this damn world."

"Well, she just did. And I'm proud of what she did." Kmart smiled.

"I'm proud of her too wherever she is now." then they fell silent.

Chris couldn't help himself not to feel sad from what happened to Claire. Whoever did that to her, he will make sure that person will pay. But it was Leon Kennedy, right? So he has to pay for it. But he was already dead too so that leaves for the master mind of all these things. And he has to find that person no matter what. He'll seek justice for Claire.

The two were interrupted when someone knocked on the Hummer's door. It's Alice. Kmart opened the door.

"Dinner is ready." Alice said with a smile.

"Can't wait to taste it Chef Alice." Kmart joked.

"Now I'm a Chef? Well it's not that good you know."

"Nah, no need to be choosy for food now." Kmart responded.

"Then let's go and eat."

"Hey Alice I've got a brother. A big brother." Kmart said before going out of the Hummer.

"Really, huh?" then Alice looked at Chris who is smiling at her.

"Yeah it's Chris." Kmart happily announced it to Alice. She really is happy that Chris agreed to be her big brother.

"Well good luck Chris for being her big brother." Alice said jokingly.

"I know what you mean there Alice. Don't worry; I can handle kids like Kmart." Chris teased.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Kmart said and pouted her lips.

"You still are." Alice and Chris said in unison and both of them laughed.

That night, the Hummer was filled of laughter from Alice, Kmart and Chris in the middle of the desert.

**AN: It's been so long since I updated this huh? Well I'm stuck and have a lot of things to do but still I found way to finish this chapter. I'll find way to finish this story though. Well, this one is a little lighthearted chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this. And yeah nothing bad happened to Kmart. She just had a bad dream. **


	16. Chapter 15 Temptation

**Chapter 15 Temptation**

They are like family. Alice is the mother, Chris is the father and Kmart is the daughter. That is the way Kmart viewed the three of them today. Alice is cooking lunch for them again. Chris is filling the Hummer with gas while Kmart is inside the vehicle letting her ankle heal. Kmart chuckled upon the thought. She never thought she'll feel light this way. She never thought she can smile again and she never thought that everything will be fine between her, Alice and Chris.

Alice went back to the Hummer after she finished cooking. There she found Kmart reading a book. Alice smiled seeing Kmart at ease. "Hey there kid." Alice greeted.

"Hey Alice." Kmart smiled.

"Feeling okay now?" Alice jumped in the Hummer and sat beside Kmart.

"Yeah. I can walk better now. Thanks to you." Kmart said and closed the book she's reading.

"Anything for you, K."

"Where's Chris?"

"Somewhere out there. I don't know where he went."

"Is he planning to stay with us?" Kmart asked and closed the book so she can focus on Alice.

"I don't know. He's not telling me anything."

"Oh I wish he'll stay with us." Kmart pouted her lips.

"And why?"

"Because I like him…" Kmart retorted that made Alice grin at her. Kmart knew what that grin meant so she snapped Alice.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and I didn't mean it that way." Kmart raised her bushy eyebrow. Alice chuckled at Kmart's reaction. She couldn't help but smile at the teen in front of her.

"Stop laughing at me Alice."

"I was just joking, you know. And after all, you said you want him to be your big brother, right?"

"Yeah so don't worry; I won't get him from you." Kmart quickly said and smirked at Alice. And now it's Alice's turn to raise an eyebrow. She was from Kmart's reply.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whatever the thing you're thinking."

"Oh come on K, don't play games on me now."

"Alice, are you really that insensitive that you didn't happen to know that he was keeping an eye on you and was staring at you since last night?"

"What the Hell was that again?"

Kmart sighed. She didn't know if Alice was just being insensitive or was pretending she didn't know what she meant. "I think he likes you."

Then out of the blue, Chris peered up from Alice's back. The older blonde almost jumped when she felt Chris's breath against her neck. She could even feel her heart pounding and beating fast. The sudden contact did it.

"Hey ladies." Chris greeted.

"Hi there bro." Kmart greeted back. Alice hadn't got the chance to reply to Chris. She just stood there and stared at him. Then she found pair of blue eyes looking at her. Chris's eyes. He was even smiling at her. Suddenly, Alice felt her cheeks burning. Is she blushing? If she is, is it too obvious for the two people around her to notice? She never felt this way before. Not with Matt who looked so gorgeous and adorable. Who also got blue eyes but lighter than Chris's eyes. Not even with Carlos Olivera who has been with her for a long time and who looked so handsome with dimples on his cheeks and brown eyes. Now why with Chris Redfield? Oh well, maybe it was just an impact on what Kmart said earlier. But why is she so affected with it? Does she even care if Chris did really like her?

Alice never knew that she was staring at Chris for some minutes. She wasn't even breathing. She was back in reality when Chris waved his hand in front her. "Alice, are you okay?" Chris frowned.

"Y-yeah. I-I'll just go and prepare our lunch. It'll be served after a minute." Alice said and dashed off without even looking back at Kmart and Chris.

Chris is still frowning while Kmart grinned as she looked where Alice went. "What happened to her? Something wrong?" Chris asked Kmart nonetheless.

"I don't know. Maybe she's thinking of 'something'."

"Oh okay." Chris is still confused.

The three of them were gathered outside the Hummer. Each one of them was sitting on a log forming a circle while eating their lunch. Kmart was observing Chris and Alice. However, Chris concentrated on his food while Alice kept on glancing at the man in front her just to know if he's looking at her too. Unfortunately, he's not. He instead looked down at the bowl he's holding and concentrated on the food he's eating. But it didn't bother or disappoint her. She just wanted to confirm if what Kmart said earlier was true. For what reason? She doesn't know. She just wanted to confirm though.

"Too silent are we, eh?" Kmart finally broke the silence. She couldn't bare the continuous silence anymore.

"Hey Alice is something the matter?" Chris cut in.

"N-nothing. Why'd you ask?" Alice asked but couldn't look straight to Chris's eyes.

"You were acting so strange since earlier. If you have a problem or thinking of something, you can tell me and Kmart." Chris said who sounded so concern.

"NO!" Alice suddenly burst out. Then Chris and Kmart looked at her instantly, shocked. "I mean I don't have a problem and I wasn't thinking of something." Now she looked so guilty and her lies became too obvious with the two people she's with now. Why is she not so good in lying?

"Are you sure Alice?" Kmart interrupted.

"Yes. I am sure." Alice said, looking down at her own bowl.

"So Chris what's your plan after this?" Alice asked, trying to be her normal self again and avoided to think too much.

"I still don't know."

"What if you stay with us?" Kmart cut in.

"Uhmm I'm still thinking of my plans. Claire is the only plan I had. To find and look for her, but since she's…dead, now I don't know what I will do." Chris replied. And with that, Alice looked once again at him.

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered. Chris looked at her and smiled. A smile that reassured Alice that he wasn't angry and what happened to Claire wasn't her fault.

"I told you it wasn't your fault, right?" Chris asked and Alice nodded though she was half convinced. "Don't think too much about it anymore."

Alice is cleaning her blades outside the Hummer. She's sitting on the log she sat before when they were having their lunch. She is keeping herself busy so she won't be able to think of anything especially the thing Kmart told her earlier. Speaking of Kmart, the teen just popped in front her without her notice. What the Hell? Maybe she was thinking again that she didn't even notice her.

"Hey Alice." Kmart greeted with a grin on her face.

"What the hell Kmart? You startled me."

"Oh, and since when did you become unaware of the people around you?" Kmart asked and put a hand on her hip. On the other hand, Alice just looked at her and sighed.

"What the hell Alice? What's happening with you?" Kmart now sat beside Alice.

"Nothing. I was just thinking too much. You know, about everything and stuffs."

"What do you mean everything?"

"You know what I mean, K. About on how are we going to survive, how I will get revenge…"

"Oh and Chris." Kmart teased.

"Hey Chris is not included!" Alice almost shouted. Good thing, Chris is nowhere to be seen. Kmart chuckled at the sudden reaction of Alice who just narrowed her eyes at her.

"You were too obvious, Alice."

"Whatever, K." Alice grabbed her blades and got up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'll just take a nap. I'm tired." Then Alice dashed off and Kmart was left there, smiling.

The night is silent. The cool wind is blowing and touches Alice's face. The blonde is staring up at the sky, remembering the times she was happy. The times when the world was not yet crazy. When everybody is still free to do everything. Laugh. Cry. Love. The last word hit her. Did she ever love someone else? Of course she did. She loved her family. Her mother. Her father. Her other relatives. Her friends. Then reality hit her again. She never loved a man. A kind of love where the other one will protect you and care for you all the time. Yes she never loved a man. And why on earth is she thinking this right now?

"That girl made me think about it." Alice suddenly muttered.

"Who made you think what?" someone from her back asked. It's Chris. Alice almost jumped when she heard him.

"Why you guys keep on startling me?" Alice shot Chris a dark glare that made the guy chuckle. He sat beside her and Alice moved a little.

"What's up with you? You were always in a deep thought since earlier." Chris asked and nudged Alice. The sudden contact made Alice's stomach flutter.

"Nothing." Was Alice's only reply.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure." Then Alice stared at the bonfire before her.

"You're still pretty even in front of the fire." Chris commented. That comment made Alice blush. She can feel it though. Good thing, it's already dark so Chris won't see her cheeks reddened. But still, she can feel pair of eyes staring at her.

"Wow thanks for that comment. I haven't fixed myself especially my face since the apocalypse happened." Alice replied, trying to have a normal conversation with Chris. Chris chuckled even more.

"It was a compliment actually." Chris winked at her. Alice narrowed her eyes at the sudden gesture. "Come on, I'm just trying to light everything."

"Yeah I guess you are."

"I've been watching you all day and you seemed to be having a problem."

"I told you I don't have a problem. It's nothing."

"Okay then so did you have a boyfriend?" Chris asked out of the blue. Alice felt her heart skipped a beat. Why the hell is he asking her that question?

"Now why are you asking me this question?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Chris shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"I was just trying to make a conversation."

"Well I think that's not a good question to start a conversation."

Chris moved closer to Alice and leaned forward. And their faces are now inches apart from each other.

"You think so?"

They stared at each other for a while. Soon enough, Alice found her lips being brushed by Chris's. Alice narrowed her eyes at the sudden scenario. She even held her breath for a while. _Why is Chris kissing me?_ She thought. Well, it felt so good. Chris continued kissing her torridly. His tongue is like requesting for her mouth to open so he will have an access to her. Alice gladly accepted it and then she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. The space between them is now closed for Chris who moved closer to Alice. His body touches hers. His hand ran against her back. They continued kissing for some minutes until they found themselves so desperate to break the kiss to breathe but none of them did it, still they continued kissing.

They were locked in each other's arms. Both of them are lost in reality until they heard someone talked. "Uh Alice can I talk to you for a…" Kmart stopped talking when she saw what the two are doing.

Alice broke the kiss and looked at the person in front her. It's Kmart. Who else should it be? Kmart smiled then her smile turned into a grin then smirk. "Sorry, I didn't know you two are making out." Kmart turned to leave when Alice talked.

"It's not what you think…"

"Yeah, it's not what I think." Kmart replied with a grin on her face then headed back to the Hummer.

Alice looked at Chris then back to where Kmart had gone. "Busted." Alice muttered then she slapped her forehead.

**AN: Sucks… it will be more romantic if the guy is Carlos or Matt, eh? When I wrote the kissing scene part I was like 'Oh my God, did I really write it?' Haha. Anyways here it is.**


	17. Chapter 16 Alices

**Chapter 16 Alices**

It was Saturday morning when Alice realized there is not enough food left for the three of them anymore. There are only five canned goods, three plastics of loaf bread, and a gallon of water. They need to find supplies for the incoming days. They need it for them to survive. And most of all they need a lot of supplies because there are already three of them in her mini convoy. Her mini convoy that includes she herself, Kmart and Chris Redfield. Chris Redfield. Alice suddenly remembered what happened last night. She shook her head upon the thought. It wasn't supposed to happen. Not with Claire's brother. But what can she do? It already happened and she won't be able to erase it. After all it was just a kiss. Just a kiss that shook her whole body. Alice put her thumb on her lips and closed her eyes. She still can feel his lips brushing her own. It felt hot. Tender. Passionate.

Alice didn't realize how many minutes she sat inside the Hummer motionless. But once she opened her eyes, she saw Kmart in front of her, smiling at her.

"Good morning Alice." Kmart greeted cheerfully.

"Errr… Good morning Kmart." Alice greeted back but felt her cheeks burning like fire. Did Kmart saw what she was doing earlier?

"Where is Chris?"

"Somewhere out there, doing something that I don't know." Alice replied and started to fix her things.

Both women fell silent for awhile. Alice is busy fixing her things while Kmart is busy watching her with a grin on her face. Once Alice turned to look outside, she saw Kmart grinning.

"What is it K?" Alice frowned.

"I didn't see anything last night." Kmart said and held her breath to avoid chuckling so loud. Alice narrowed her eyes and slapped Kmart's left shoulder lightly. This time, Kmart wasn't able to handle herself so she burst out laughing.

"Yeah you didn't see anything last night. So stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. You don't have to explain actually." Kmart said while wiping her tears from laughing.

"It's not what you think it is, K."

Kmart rolled her eyes from Alice's response. "I don't why you oldies always keep on denying things. You're just like Carlos who always denies that he has a crush on Claire."

"I'm not denying anything, okay?" Alice said and raised an eyebrow. "And why were you sneaking up on us last night, huh?"

"I wasn't, I told you I was about to talk to you when I saw you two…you know…uhmm…making out." Kmart grinned again.

This time Alice shot Kmart a death glare but not a serious one. Kmart knew that she must run now or else something would happen and yes she ran away from Alice but she wasn't fast enough that Alice caught her quickly. Kmart is laughing while trying to get rid Alice off of her but she failed miserably. Both of them fell on the ground while Kmart is still laughing and Alice saying some things to her. The fun was interrupted when they heard someone cleared throat. They looked up and saw Chris, confused from what they were doing.

"Having some fun, girls?" Chris asked, confused from what the two girls were doing.

Alice and Kmart stopped grabbing each other and looked up at Chris. "Yeah." The two said in unison.

"Oh, well have fun girls." Chris smiled and walked away.

Dr. Isaacs let his co-doctors deal with the experiment he's handling for now. That is, to domesticate the undead. He's formulating a new form of virus to inject to the woman he was calling his weapon. He's hearing his co-doctors, yelling but he didn't bother to look at them. He's too focused on what he's doing.

After a moment, Dr. Isaacs put down the syringe he's holding for he heard a loud bang, screaming sound of human. He looked at his back and he was terrified and frightened from what he saw. He even dropped the syringe he's holding.

His three co-doctors are lying on the ground, blood all over them, lifeless. Two undead are growling. The undead they were supposed to domesticate but failed. The undead struggled and bit the three doctors. They are really strong as hell. From what he saw, Dr. Isaacs backed away a little, afraid for what might happen to him. His eyes are wide with fear and terror. He grabbed a gun and fired at the first undead who quickly attacked him. Well done for he shot the undead at its head but was unfortunate because the second undead attacked him and bit him on his left arm.

"Aaahhh!" the doctor screamed. He pulled the trigger once more and luckily it was a head shot again.

Dr. Isaacs is now bleeding. He even felt scared for what might the infection turn him into. He pressed the alarm button and all his soldiers came in.

"Sir." One of the soldiers said.

"The antivirus, give me the antivirus." Dr. Isaacs said with terror and in his voice. The soldier obeyed and got the antivirus for him.

The convoy stopped for awhile to take a break. They are all having their lunch.

"How's everything, Otto?" Carlos asked and sat beside his friend.

"Well, if you're asking about the supplies, all I can say is that we still have enough of it." Otto replied and put down his can.

"Good."

"Have you eaten lunch already?"

"No. I'm not hungry actually."

"I think you need to eat. You're growing thin man."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes you do."

"I'll eat later then. Where's Mikey?"

"Somewhere out there. Hey how long are we gonna do this?"

"The what?"

"Searching for Alice and Kmart."

"We'll gonna do this until we find them."

"But what if we don't? You know there could be possibilities that we don't find them."

Then they heard someone calling their names. It was Mikey. The Aussie boy came rushing towards them.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"I-I found them…"

"Found who?"

"The track… they…"

"Easy bro. Why don't you take a breath then you tell us what you found?" Carlos said.

Mikey took a breath then grabbed a bottle of water and drank it straight.

"Now can you tell us what you found?" Otto asked.

"The track of the Hummer. I think they're just a little far from where we are."

"You mean Alice and Kmart?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, the track is still fresh. We can follow it. Maybe it can lead us to where they are now." Mikey replied.

"Go tell the convoy to pack now. We are leaving early." Carlos ordered lowly. "Show me where the track is." Mikey nodded and led Carlos to where the track is.

Just like the convoy, Alice, Kmart and Chris are now having their lunch quietly.

"You mean you're going alone?" Chris asked Alice.

"Can I come with you Alice?" Kmart asked and stopped eating.

"I'll go with you." Chris offered.

"You don't have to. I just want you to stay with Kmart and protect her."

"But what about you? You need someone to be there to help you." Chris cut in. Alice looked at him and smiled a little.

"I can handle myself. You don't need to worry about me. You just have to stay with Kmart and watch out for her."

"Hey, he doesn't have to do that. I'm not a kid anymore." Kmart interrupted. She really doesn't like the idea of always being protected by the people around them. She couldn't bear watching everyone risking their life just to protect her. Thanks to Claire Redfield, she was the one who established that stupid rule.

"You already know my answer, K."

"Whatever Alice. You're just like Claire." Kmart rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just promise me you will be back before dusk."

Alice smiled and looked at Kmart. "I promise." Alice stood up and went back to the Hummer.

Alice reloaded her P228 and put it on the holster attached to her left leg then grabbed her two blades and put it on its handler on her back. Once Alice turned around, she saw Chris in front her. Alice felt her heart jumped when he startled her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Chris said.

Alice sighed and was relieved. "Don't mind it."

"You know I can go with you."

"No. Just stay here and be with Kmart."

"But I am the guy here. I should be the one to look for supplies and not you."

"But I am the one who is taking care of all the things so I should be the one to look for it."

"Is there anything that I can change your mind?"

"There's nothing. So just stay here and protect Kmart. Trust me, I'm good at this." Alice smiled a little.

"Okay. Just be safe and like what you told Kmart. Be here before dusk."

"I promise."

Alice found a cabin surrounded by barbed wires around it. The place is a little far from where the Hummer is.

She was furious from what she saw. She can hear her heart screaming with anger. She even got her blades from her back and looked ready for a fight. Whoever did this must pay. They didn't even respect her. From what they did to her before until now. They must pay, even if it means killing all those people behind this stupid experiment.

Alice gritted her teeth, looking at a bunch of Alices on the ground. All of them with the same features. They are all wearing red dress, and black boots. Just like what she looked like five years ago. But all of them were dead. And someone did this.

Alice's blue eyes are brimming with tears because of anger. She looked at the cabin and already knew what she will do next. She started moving and head towards the cabin.

"Son of a bitch!"

**AN: it's been a long while. Hell yeah. The end is near *claps*.**


	18. Chapter 17 I am the Future

**Chapter 17 I am the Future**

Alice held her blades with both hands. She's gripping it tight that she almost broke the handle of it. She stormed off like a cat catching its prey. Once Alice got in front of the door entrance of the cabin, she kicked it forcefully. She's gritting her teeth once she found no one inside. Is this really the place? Of course, this must be the place. It has to be.

Alice went inside the inside is nothing but with just some equipment like a normal house has. Chairs, stands, dividers and in front of Alice is a table.A table with some utensils on it. It's just normal isn't it? But what caught her attention is; why is it tidy? Alice moved closer to the table and stepped on the floor where it stood. She stepped backwards once she felt something moved. Then in a split of seconds, the table split into two. Alice then realized that the table served as the entrance of an elevator leading to somewhere underground that she couldn't figure out what the place was.

Kmart sat in front of the Hummer while watching Chris doing some exercises outside and waiting for Alice. She smiled as she remembered Claire from Chris. The siblings have something in common. And that thing is, exercising in the middle of the afternoon while the sun is shining brightly above the sky. Claire Redfield. What would they be now if she's still alive?

Kmart sighed and refused to think about her again. It will just do no good to her. She'll just be depressed like before and she doesn't like that. She looked outside again and saw Chris smiling at her.

Chris went closer to Kmart and stood beside the front of the Hummer.

"Hi." Chris greeted.

"Hi." The teen greeted back.

"You okay there? You look so deep in thought."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought of something." Kmart answered and flashed a smile.

"Mind if you tell me?" Chris hopped in the Hummer and sat beside Kmart.

"It's just about…Claire." Kmart said and looked down.

"Oh, my . What about her?" Chris gently asked, not pushing Kmart to feel sad.

"I missed her a lot. I wish she's still alive." Kmart spoke softly.

"Don't feel sad. She wouldn't like that. Claire never wanted her love ones to be sad and I know you know that."

"Yeah she doesn't like that." Kmart tried to smile genuinely but faltered.

"And hey, you got us. Especially Alice. She can be your big sister too, right?"

"Yeah, but they're different. I mean, I love both of them in their own way but Claire…she's the one who saved me."

"Just like Alice did, am I not mistaken. She saved you and Claire's whole convoy before, right?"

"Yeah, but what I mean is, Claire was the one who saved me from pain, agony."

This time, Chris wasn't able to respond to Kmart's reply. He fell silent and studied the teen beside him. This girl was really drawn to Claire. His late sister. He didn't really expect Claire to be this so nice to kids. Chris sighed and patted Kmart's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, don't be sad. She's still there." Chris said and pointed at Kmart's chest.

Kmart smiled and nodded. "Yeah she'll always be here."

The convoy was already packed up and ready to go back to the road again. Everything is in place including the survivors in the bus. Otto, driver of the said bus, started the engine while Carlos is still outside looking at somewhere.

Mikey walked back to Carlos and talked to him.

"You okay bud?" the Aussie boy asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Mikey patted to Carlos's back.

"We'll find them, you'll see. Just don't lose hope. And once we find them, we'll all be together again." Mikey said. Carlos just nodded and tried to smile.

"Yeah we'll find them. And I hope we find them sooner."

"Let's get moving then."

"Yeah." And the two of them went back to their places.

Alice reached the underground and found the place to be disorganized. The place is one of the laboratory facilities of the Umbrella Corporation where she used to work before as the head of the security of the Hive.

Alice aimed her pistol ahead of her for safety procedure. She searched the area but found no one in just saw a bunch of stumbled laboratory instruments and equipments. Other than that, she saw blood all over the place. There's blood on the floor, and wall. _What the heck has happened here?_ She thought.

Lights are flickering and it's dark inside. Alice grabbed a flashlight for her to be able to see the whole place. She stepped a little and went inside a room. Just like the other room, the room Alice had entered is also disorganized. The laboratory equipments are scattered on the floor with some blood on it too. Now, Alice started to wonder whether the place has already been abandoned or something else just happened. She moved a little farther from the door, but turned around once she felt something odd. Then at the front door of the room, she saw a white figure of a little girl with long brown hair.

Alice lowered her gun once she realized that everything is still under control. She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I am the Artificial Intelligence…" the white girl was cut off.

"I know who you are. I knew you're sister. She was a homicidal bitch." Alice said in a disgusted look. She put back her pistol in its holster that is attached to her left leg.

The White Queen moved closer to Alice. "So what happened here?" Alice asked.

"Dr. Isaacs got bitten by one of the creature and suffered in a massive mutation." Alice raised an eyebrow once she heard what the White Queen said.

"Suffered in a massive mutation? Why? He hasn't got any anti virus now?" Alice asked. But she doesn't really care to what happened to that bastard at all.

"He injected himself several anti virus causing him to mutate massively."

"And this place? What is this place? He got another experiment or did he find another person to be his lab rat?"

"He's experimenting on a new formation of the anti virus."

"What do you mean?"

"He's formulating a new formula of the virus with your blood." The White Queen replied. Alice looked at her sternly and confused.

"My blood? I'm confused."

"Dr. Isaacs put your blood on the T-Virus. And he's injecting it to his weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Alice will you let me explain first before you cut in?" the White Queen snapped.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Like I said, Dr. Isaacs made a new improved formula of the T-Virus with your blood on it. He's injecting it to his weapon. His weapon against you. And another thing, Dr. Isaacs thought your blood is the cure for everything. He's trying to domesticate the creature that the Umbrella brought up in this world. Meaning this could all end. You are the key, Project Alice."

"This could all end?" Alice couldn't believe what she's hearing now. The mess that the Umbrella has a cure. And she's the cure. The key.

"But how in the Hell did he get a sample of my blood?"

"That's when he experimented on you. He got a sample of your blood when he did relive you."

"That explains. But what about those clones outside?"

"He's trying to copy you since he couldn't control you anymore. He's trying to make a weapon powerful as you."

"So that's what those clones of mine are for, huh?"

"Correct."

Alice sighed. Her heart is raging with fury again. That bastard has to pay. She must kill him, NOW.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere lurking around."

"I'll go and find him. He has to die with all these experiments he had done. It's inhuman." Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Good luck then."

The White Queen led Alice to another room where she thinks Alice can find Dr. Isaacs. The door swung open once Alice got closer. Alice aimed her pistol and flashlight ahead of him again. She held her breath and felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Alice, good luck." The White Queen said from the small screen attached on the wall.

"Great. Thanks." Alice didn't whether to smile or just keep it that way.

She stepped a little forward but was stopped by the White Queen again. "And Alice, save her."

Alice looked at the screen confusingly. "What do you mean by save her?" but the White Queen had already disappeared leaving her confused.

She went inside the room with lights flickering also. She moved in a little closer inside and found a bunch of her clones in a watered container. She felt her heart raged with fury seeing this experiment of that bastard. Alice walked passing along her clones but at the end of the line, her eyes caught a glimpse of red strands. Alice stopped from walking and held her breath. She could feel her feet trembling and heart pounding. There are questions forming in her head. Could it be Claire? Could she still be alive? But no, she's dead. She saw it with her own two eyes that day. Alice started to walk again to get a better look of the last woman in the container but a silhouette passed quickly at the opposite side.

She carefully walked passed along the corridor and there she found a horrifying new form of Dr. Isaacs. The White Queen was right. Dr. Isaacs, the one who experimented on her before, suffered from a massive mutation caused by the antivirus that he injected on himself.

"Looking for me?" Dr. Isaacs asked.

Alice studied him first. He looked monstrous and bloody as hell. His skin looked burned. He's just nothing but a mutated creature for Alice.

"Having a good time, doctor?" Alice smirked.

"Oh yeah I was just having a good time before you came."

"Oh sorry to interrupt but I think it should end now."

"Oh really? You know what? You're such a big disappointment to me."

Alice raised an eyebrow and looked sharply at Dr. Isaacs. "Did I ruin your fun?"

"Not entirely. This is just the beginning. At first I thought you're the future but I guess I'm wrong after all. With those superhuman abilities, perfect fit, agility, you're nothing when compared to me."

"I think the antivirus did something 'good' to you after all."

"Fear me Alice. Because now, I am the Future." And with that, Dr. Isaacs attacked Alice.

**AN: Fast update, yeah. Retribution is near folks. *happy dance.***


	19. Chapter 18 What is Real?

**Chapter 18 What is Real?**

_Everything is fine. Everyone is happy. No infection. People are normal. No fighting. Everything is perfect._

* * *

_Alice is in a room. An unfamiliar room. She opened her eyes and found no one inside the room she's in but she can hear voices, laughter. Then she heard familiar voices. Voices of her friends. Carlos, Mikey, Chris, Kmart and…Claire? _

_Alice hurriedly got out of her bed and headed downstairs. And there she found her friends making fun of the teen. They are saying some things to Kmart that made the teen scream._

"_Oh my God you farted?" the redhead teased._

"_I swear it wasn't me. It was Mikey."_

"_Hey I didn't do such thing." Mikey defended and grinned._

"_But I didn't do it." Kmart protested._

"_Admit, K. After all, it's only us." Claire smirked._

"_Oh hey Alice, you're already awake." Carlos said upon seeing the blonde. Everybody looked at her and Kmart ran to her and hugged her._

"_Good morning Alice." The teen greeted cheerfully._

"_Hey Alice." Claire smiled._

_Alice looked at her straight, eyes not blinking. Is she seeing things or is it true? Or maybe she's having a dream then? Alice slapped her face that made everybody narrowed their eyes._

"_Hey what's happening to you?" Chris asked as he creased his eyebrow._

"_Why am I here? Where are we? Chris? Kmart? Carlos I thought you and the convoy is heading to Alaska?" Alice asked confusedly._

"_Alaska? Why on earth I will go to Alaska?" Carlos asked. "And what convoy are you talking about?"_

_Everyone fell silent. For them there's something going on with Alice and for Alice, there's something going on with them._

"_Claire?" Alice muttered. Alice couldn't get off her eyes to the redhead._

"_Yeah it's me. Alice what's going on with you?" Claire held out his friend's hand but Alice snapped it._

"_Don't touch me. You're not real!" Alice screamed._

_With that everybody looked shocked. Claire and Alice were like sisters. So what's going on with Alice now?_

"_What the hell are you talking about Alice?" Claire asked._

"_You're not real. You're dead!" Alice muttered._

"_Do you hear what you're talking about Alice? Look I'm alive. How can I be dead?"_

"_Maybe you slept too much Alice. Come on let's get you breakfast." Carlos said and held Alice's hand._

_Carlos and Alice went to the dining room while the rest of them remained in the living room, confused._

* * *

_Alice is sitting on the chair, trying to analyze everything. Carlos is preparing her coffee while the soldier is looking at her worriedly._

"_Tell me what the matter Alice is. Why are you acting so strange?" Carlos asked._

"_None of these is real. It's fake. Everything. Maybe something or someone's controlling me." Alice covered her face._

"_Controlling you? Alice what the hell are you talking about? Tell me." Carlos went close to Alice as he put the cup on the table. He's starting to worry about Alice now. She seems odd._

"_I told you already. None of these is real."_

_Carlos sighed. "Maybe you're just tired from your trip from New York. Or maybe you watch too much."_

"_Trip from New York?"_

"_It wasn't really a trip-trip but a business trip though. You had an assignment there, remember?"_

_Alice shook her head. She couldn't really remember she went to New York. She couldn't remember all the things that are happening now. All she knows is that everything is ruined. Everything is extinct. Lifeless. Undead._

"_What assignment are you talking about, Carlos? What's my job?"_

"_Alice are you making fun of me? Are you making fun of us?" Carlos asked. Then she saw Claire from the doorway leaning on the wall, arms crossed. She's indeed listening to their conversation. And as far as he can tell, the redhead is also confused with Alice. Carlos and Claire talked with their eyes then when Claire nodded at him; he stood up and gave way to Claire._

_Carlos left the two women in a silent situation. Claire sat in front of Alice and studied the blonde in front. "Alice tell me what's happening."_

_Alice didn't respond, she just stared at Claire. _

"_Are you really Claire Redfield?"_

"_Of course it's me. Who else might I be?"_

"_What happened? Where are the undead? Why is everything perfect? Why is still there a life? Is everything true or am I just dreaming?" The blonde asked non-stop._

"_Care to take a walk?" Claire suggested._

* * *

_Claire and Alice are strolling down the street, neither of them is speaking. They just walk in a comfortable silence._

"_Claire…"Alice muttered._

"_Yes what is it?" Claire turned to look at her friend._

"_What is the day today?"_

"_Saturday."_

_Then they fell silent again. Everything outside is like the place it used to be before the outbreak. There are people outside. Some of them are busy doing their daily job and some of them are doing some household chores. There are also kids with their bikes, playing. Everything is normal. No infection. No undead. But there's one thing in Alice's mind right now. Is everything real?_

"_Are you alright Alice?" Claire asked her friend with a concern look on her face._

_Alice nodded and smiled unsurely. "Yes everything is fine."_

"_Let's sit here." Claire pointed to the bench near the lamp post._

_They sat on the bench side by side. "Can you tell me what's going with you, Alice?"_

_Alice sighed. Is She's not really sure. "Can you just tell me that everything is real?"_

"_Of course this is real. We're real. I'm real. And I'm not dead."_

_Alice looked at her. Claire is really alive. But how? "But in my world, you're already dead."_

"_Okay then. Tell me everything about your world."_

_Alice studied her for a moment. She knew Claire is not convinced. She doesn't even believe her. "Do you really wanna know?"_

"_Yes. If that's what it takes for me to understand you. I'm willing and ready to listen. Now, tell me everything."_

_Alice sighed before she began. "In my world, everything is ruined. Extinct. The infection consumed the world. The human race is gone. Umbrella ruled the world. Undead hovering around. Everyone is dying."_

"_What do you mean by undead? Zombies?"_

_Alice nodded. "Continue." Claire ordered._

"_I was living alone, fighting the undead, the hunger, and the infection until I found your convoy. You were in a great danger that time. There were infected crows that attacked your convoy. By the way, you are the leader of that convoy and that includes Kmart, Mikey, Carlos, LJ, Betty and some other people." Claire went closer to Alice so she can hear her better. "I rescued you using my superhuman skills then you let me in your convoy despite of my differences with you normal people and despite of the danger that you might be facing because of me. Then there comes one day that you feared the most. Losing Kmart. She was captured by some Umbrella men. I didn't make it on time. She was already in the chopper when I came. You hated me. You hated me because I left you. You hated me because you lost Kmart because of me but despite of that, you forgave me. Then the day comes when we're going to recuse Kmart. I asked you stay in the Hummer but you protested to go. You said you don't want me to go alone, and that you're afraid that I might die so you went with me and the most terrifying event happened. " Alice shook her head. She doesn't want to continue anymore._

"_Continue Alice."_

"_There was this man that Umbrella was controlling. He tried to kill me but you took the bullet twice and then…and then…" Alice shook her head again. She doesn't want to remember everything at all._

"_I died, right?"_

_Alice nodded, looking down. "Who was the man who killed me?"_

"_His name was Leon…Leon Kennedy."_

_Claire narrowed her eyes. That man is her boyfriend. "He's my boyfriend, Alice."_

"_I know. Chris told me."_

"_Can you still continue?"_

"_I rescued Kmart like I promised to you then we went back to the convoy where Carlos and the others are. They were shocked with our news. Some of them blamed me and some of them left the convoy because you were gone." Alice looked at Claire with tears in her bright blue eyes. "We found a journal in our scavenging one day and found that a safe haven exists. I left the convoy and gave all the responsibilities to Carlos. I want to take revenge. For what they have done to you. I can't forgive them. They all need to pay. On my way to find Umbrella, I found Kmart with me. I told to her to go back but she protested until she won. Just like the way she used to." Alice smiled a bit. "We also found Chris. We told her about your death and he mourned for days."_

_The two of them fell silent. Claire is trying to analyze everything. She looked up and found the earlier bright blue sky to be a gray one now. "Looks like it's going to rain." Claire commented._

_Alice looked up too and nodded. "So I was already dead in your world?"_

_Alice nodded. "Before you woke up this morning, what are you currently doing in your world?"_

"_I am facing Dr. Isaacs."_

_The wind blew harder and the rain is starting to pour now. "You have to wake up Alice. Now."_

"_What?" Alice raised an eyebrow._

"_You have to wake up. NOW!" and the wind blew harder this time._

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and found herself in the same room where she found Dr. a while ago. Everything went back to normal. Normal means, the world after the infection. She's lying on the floor. Her head is throbbing hard. There's even blood on her forehead.

She sat up and saw the monstrous Dr. Isaacs lying on the floor at the other end of the room. Then she remembered everything. She was having a battle with Dr. Isaacs until she was forced to use her abilities. She used it, yes but the impact was great that even she couldn't hold on to it that's why she was also knocked out with her own abilities.

Alice prepared herself seeing the monstrous doctor standing up. Alice stood up as her expression turned angry. She thought she already got rid of him but she was wrong. It seems that Dr. Isaacs has too many lives.

"You can't kill me, Project Alice, I'm indestructible." Dr. Isaacs smirked, an evil smirk.

"Shut up you monster! I'm not yet done with you." Alice screamed.

"So am I."

In just one flick of second, Dr. Isaacs's fingers extended directly at Alice. And Alice with high speed grabbed her blades on the floor. Ready to defend herself.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is lame folks and to tell you honestly, this is not my original plot but I shifted resulting this. Anyway I wish you still continue reading this story because this chapter is the third to the last one of my story. And one more thing, the whole action scene will be on next chapter that will be up…I don't know when. Hehe. But I'm really trying my best to end this though. Thanks for the reviews. R&R!**


	20. Chapter 19 Freak versus Monster

**Chapter 19 Freak versus Monster**

Dr. Isaacs ran towards Alice while the blonde woman is just standing on her spot. She's holding her blades, ready to fight him and destroy him.

Before Dr. Isaacs reached Alice, the latter threw her other blade hitting the arm of the doctor. Dr. Isaacs growled. Even he's powerful than Alice is now, he can still feel the pain. He stopped from his spot and touched his wounded arm. He looked at Alice who is now running towards him with the other blade in her left hand. Before Alice got nearer to him, Dr. Isaacs's fingers from his left arm extended and hit Alice's blade that made it flew.

"You can't kill me, Alice." Dr. Isaacs said and laughed evilly.

"You have to die. You turned me into a freak; you made me kill my friends. Now you have to pay. All of you in Umbrella." Alice said angrily. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"There's nothing you can do. Just accept it Alice. You're coward. You're friends are making you weak."

"You're wrong." Then Alice's eyes dilated. Everything in the room flew in the air as well as the floor cracked. All the things hit Dr. Isaacs but it didn't do any damage to him.

"You cannot harm me Alice."

"Son of a bitch!" Alice grabbed her pistol on the floor and pointed at Dr. Isaacs. She fired at him one…two…three…four…five times but nothing has changed. He can still regenerate whenever he gets wounded.

Once again, Dr. Isaacs's fingers extended. And this time, Alice hasn't got a time to escape. She was pinned against the wall with Dr. Isaacs's hand on her neck. Alice dropped her pistol. She gasped for air but she couldn't breathe. Worse, she couldn't also move. She was pinned against the wall without the strength to carry on. Dr. Isaacs is too powerful for her. Actually she's now losing hope that she will defeat him but the thought of Angie, Claire and the rest of her friends made her strong. She got her hopes and strength up.

Alice clenched her fist and he teeth. She's trying to struggle against Dr. Isaacs's grip but she still couldn't. Dr. Isaacs smirk from what Alice is trying to do. He knows that Alice won't be easily defeated nor she will surrender in an instant. This will be hard for him also. Fighting a woman that was once your experiment and so proud of.

"You really think you can defeat me that easily?" Dr. Isaacs hissed. "Remember, I am the future now."

"No. You're just another asshole and we're both gonna die down here." With that, Alice gathered her remaining strength to get the knife she was hiding all the time that is attached on her left leg. She held it tightly and stabbed Dr. Isaacs's fingers pinned on her neck.

"Aarrggh!" Dr. Isaacs screamed. He removed his fingers that made Alice fall on the ground. Alice coughed because of the strong hold of Dr. Isaacs on her neck earlier. She gasped for air and she's glad that she can.

Once Alice recovered, she stood up. She threw her knife hitting Dr. Isaacs's forehead. Just like earlier, Dr. Isaacs stopped on his spot. He held the knife and removed it. He didn't even bothered if it's that painful or what. And then, he regenerated.

Seeing the act, Alice gritted her teeth. How can she destroy him if he can regenerate whenever she attacks him? How can she make this bastard pay for everything he had done? Then she remembered something. Something that made her smile. But that something can make her die also. But she's ready. She's now ready for everything. Whatever it takes, she has to do it. For everyone.

"You turned me into a freak so now you have to pay for it." Alice said as she put her hand on her pockets.

* * *

"What's taking her so long? It's already dark." Kmart asked.

Both she and Chris are in the Hummer, waiting for the blonde woman's return. She had gone for almost five hours and both of them are now starting to worry. Alice has never been like this. Something has gone wrong. Kmart is sure of it.

"Well she said that we should wait for her." Chris answered.

"I'm starting to worry. She has never been like this before. Alice is a woman of her words. Something has gone wrong." Kmart looked at Chris with a worried look.

"Don't tell me you want to go after her?" Chris asked the teen.

"Please Chris. I'm really worried about her."

"But what if she comes back and she can't find us here?"

"Something went wrong. I know it. I can feel it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, so please give this to me. Let's go and find Alice." Kmart stammered.

Chris sighed. He couldn't argue with Kmart anymore. After all, he's starting to worry about Alice too. "Fine." Chris uttered and started the engine of the Hummer.

"You're really like my sister." Chris added.

"Of course cause she's my sister too." Kmart grinned.

* * *

"Why, you think you can make me pay?" Dr. Isaacs glared, still standing on his very spot.

"Let's see." Alice pulled a grenade from her pocket without Dr. Isaacs's notice. This is her last alas. If she failed this time, she will never know how to defeat that monster now.

Alice secretly removed the pin of the grenade while she waits for Dr. Isaacs to attack. She was just standing there while her head is making up a plan on what how she's gonna blow up Dr. Isaacs.

"Frozen are we?" Dr. Isaacs said.

Alice smirked at him. A meaningful one. She finally made up her mind on how she's gonna defeat Dr. Isaacs. "Or is it just you who's sacred of me." Alice shot back.

"Too tough, huh?" then Dr. Isaacs dashed off towards her just like what Alice wanted him to do.

She smiled evilly as she stopped the Dr. Isaacs just right in front her. She gathered her strength in one hand and made him stop. On the other hand, Dr. Isaacs was a bit shocked. He doesn't know what's going on with Alice's mind. All he knows is that, Alice planned something just for him.

"Too bad, monster." Alice said. She put her other hand that is holding a grenade inside Dr. Isaacs's chest. Blood splattered all over Alice's clothes as the monster in front her gasped for air.

"Wha-what did you do?" Dr. Isaacs stuttered. He couldn't hold on anymore.

"I was trying to blow you up." Alice made her hand go deeper inside Dr. Isaacs's chest as it reached his heart. Wew, that monster still has a heart. "Ready to die with me?"

Alice released the lever of the grenade as she closed her eyes. She's ready to accept her fate. Die with him in this crowded room. But unfortunately, she's not going to die with him. Just as before the grenade exploded, something or someone dragged her from the other side. But before Alice escaped, she heard a loud explosion and a metal hit her head badly.

Before Alice was knocked down, she saw the whole room exploded. She could even see Dr. Isaacs's body parts splattered all over the room. She also witnessed that he didn't manage to regenerate for his heart was also destroyed. She made it. She killed the bastard. But aside from that, she can feel someone holding her. But as she looked at her new companion her vision became blurry. She didn't even recognize who the person was but she knows that she knew that person. She can feel it.

"Alice!" her new companion muttered but everything went black in Alice's vision.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all those who alerted, favorite and left a review for this story. And also for those who read and reviewed my story 'Reliving Memories.'**


	21. Chapter 20 Claire

**Chapter 20 Claire**

Alice woke up finding herself alone in a room full of clones of her. She's lying on the floor. There's a wound on her head that makes her head throbbed. She held it and found blood on it. But it was clean. Someone cleaned it. She sat up and scanned the area. Then she heard footsteps from behind. She instantly looked at her back and was shocked from what she saw.

"C-Claire?" Alice stuttered upon seeing the redhead smiling down at her. Is she seeing things or is this real? But Claire is already dead right? Alice rubbed her eyes with her hands then looked at the woman again. Still no change. She's still Claire Redfield.

"Good you're awake now, Alice." Claire smiled.

"Claire… how come… how did…" Alice wasn't able to finish her sentence. She's still shocked from what she's seeing.

Claire went closer to her as her eyebrows frown. "What's happening with you Alice?"

"You're dead." Alice muttered.

"What?" then a white figure of a young girl appeared. It's the White Queen.

"You found her, Project Alice." The White Queen said. Both Alice and Claire looked at the White Queen.

"How come she's still alive?" Alice asked the White Queen.

"Dr. Isaacs found her."

* * *

Flashback…

Three months ago…

After the loud explosion from the room, Dr. Isaacs and some of his men went to the said place. They searched the area only to find half of his soldiers dead. He was furious. He knew that it was Alice who killed them.

"Find Kennedy." Dr. Isaacs ordered.

"Sir he's in here." One of the soldiers said from the entrance of the room where Leon and Claire were in.

Dr. Isaacs went to the room only to find the dead body of Leon Kennedy. But what caught Dr. Isaacs's attention was the woman lying beside him.

"Sir the woman I think is still alive. Her pulse is weak but she's still breathing." One of the soldiers informed.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Isaacs asked.

"She got shot. Two shots."

"Get here into the chopper." Dr. Isaacs ordered his men.

"Yes sir." And three soldiers carried Claire all the way to the chopper.

End of flashback…

* * *

"So you mean to say, it was Dr. Isaacs who cured her?" Alice asked the White Queen.

"Correct."

"And she isn't a clone like those?" Alice pointed to the clones.

"Correct. She's still her as far as I know."

"That's very good news." Alice couldn't help but smile from what happened.

"And congratulations because you found her." The White Queen said.

"No I didn't find her." Alice looked at Claire and smiled. "She found me."

"Aarghh!" Claire dropped her knees to the floor as she held her right hand with her left hand. Something inside her arms crawled then it was gone. Alice went closer to her, worried. She knew what just happened to her.

"Alice, what's happening to me?" Claire asked. She's a little confused and nervous.

Alice looked at the White Queen as she held Claire closer to her. "Tell me! Did Dr. Isaacs inject Claire with the Virus?"

The White Queen nodded. "Yes he did."

"Alice what will happen to me?" Claire asked worriedly. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"There's nothing to worry about. She's not contagious like you. The formula that Dr. Isaacs injected in her was a new improved one." The White Queen explained.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"It has your blood on the formula. That's the reason why she bonded to the T-Virus."

"Why did he do it? What's the reason?" – Alice.

"He said she's his weapon against you. He wanted to be powerful like you that he could control so he can defeat you. But it stopped when Dr. Isaacs mutated and you came along." The white Queen said.

"Hey, did you hear her? She said there's nothing to worry about." Alice turned to Claire who is still on the floor.

"But I'm infected now." Claire snapped.

"Yes and so am I. But you're not contagious so there's nothing to worry about." Alice smile and touched Claire's cheek.

"Alice please don't leave me." Claire said.

"I won't. Not this time. Not anymore." Alice promised and pulled Claire into a hug.

"I guess I have to leave you two now." the White Queen said and then she disappeared.

* * *

Claire is leaning on Alice's shoulder. Both of them are silent. There are lots of question in Claire's mind and Alice knew it.

"What's on your mind Claire?" Alice asked without looking at Claire.

"A lot of things. What happened that time Alice? I can't remember anything." Claire said.

"We were rescuing Kmart at that time. We faced a lot of soldiers and then there was this man who wanted to shoot me but you took the bullet twice."

"Then I died?"

"At that time we thought you were dead. I was trying to get you but you refused. You said you want to be with him."

"The man. Who was he?"

"Leon. Leon Kennedy."

Flash of images ran in Claire's mind. She saw what exactly happened at that time. Then the last face she saw was Leon's. Alice was right.

"Someone was trying to control him." Claire muttered.

"Yes."

Then they fell silent again. Alice let Claire rests on her shoulder while the redhead closed her eyes. Everything felt good. Everything felt right. Claire felt safe whenever she's with Alice. She knows nothing bad will happen to her whenever she's with her.

Claire tilted her head once she heard Alice sigh. The blonde woman looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I have a surprise for you. I know you'll like it." Alice smiled.

"What is it?"

"Let's get out of here first." Alice stood up and helped Claire. Together, they find their way out of the room. Alice found the entrance of the elevator up to the upper ground.

"Ready?" Alice asked the redhead. Claire nodded.

* * *

Just as Alice and Claire got out of the cabin, a Yellow Hummer pulled over in front. Claire was blinded by the light coming from the truck. On the other hand, Alice smiled. The people she wants Claire to meet has finally arrived. Both of them will be happy and shocked.

"What the hell Alice…" Claire covered her eyes with her hand.

The Hummer stopped as well as its light. A door burst open and Alice saw Kmart running towards her…them.

"Alice you scared me to death!" Kmart shouted as the teen stopped at the middle. What she saw was really shocking. Claire. She looked at the redhead who is currently smiling at her then to Alice then to Claire and so forth.

"C-Claire?" suddenly, Kmart's eyes brimmed with tears just as the time Chris got near them. Like Kmart, Chris looked at Alice then to Claire then to Alice then to Claire. Both of them are still in the state of shock.

"Hi, K, Chris." Claire muttered. This time, Kmart wasn't able to control her emotions. She burst into tears as Claire and Alice went closer to her.

Alice held Kmart so the teen won't fall. "K, she's alive."

"How?" Kmart sobbed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Claire asked the teen. In an instant, Kmart went to her and hugged her tightly. Claire smiled as she welcomed Kmart in her arms. She kissed her head and then saw Chris who is smiling at her and with tears in his eyes. Claire smiled at his brother and invited him to hug her also.

Chris gave in and went to his sister and hugged her tightly just as like Kmart did. Alice watched the dramatic scene of the three and she couldn't help but smile. The older blonde's eyes were also welled with tears.

"Alice." Claire muttered. Alice knew what it meant so she went to them and joined in the fun. Now, the four of them are hugging each other.

"I'm so glad that I'm still alive." Claire finally said after a long silence.

"Claire, is it really you?" Kmart asked. Chris is looking at his sister. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yesterday, he just found out that she's dead and now she's here, same as old, like nothing has changed.

"Yes this is really me."

"Alice told me you're dead." Chris cut in.

"Yeah that's what we all knew." Claire answered.

"The gang will be happy about this." Kmart said. What she meant was the convoy. "But tell me, what really happened that day…you know that day we thought you're dead." Kmart asked.

Claire looked at Alice and together they told them what really happened.

* * *

"So, that Dr. Isaacs cured Claire?" Kmart couldn't believe what she just heard. Even Chris, he couldn't utter a word from it.

"Yes."

"At least, he done something nice before he died." – Kmart.

"But he injected me with the virus." Claire informed the two.

"He did what?" Chris burst out.

"Dr. Isaacs injected her with a new improved formula of the T-Virus. It has my blood on it." Alice explained.

"So, Claire's infected?" Kmart widen her eyes.

"Yes, I am infected but I'm not contagious. That's what the White Queen said. So there's nothing to worry about." Claire said trying not to worry both Chris and Kmart about her situation. But as far as she tells them not to worry, it is her who is starting to worry about her condition.

"If he's still alive, I'm gonna kill him." Kmart said. Alice, Claire, and Chris chuckled. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." The three said in unison.

"Hey you!" Kmart turned to Alice.

"What now?" Alice asked.

"You! You scared me to death! I thought something bad happened to you! You know that?" Kmart screamed. This time, Chris burst out laughing and so is Claire.

"I just said…" Alice was cut off by Kmart.

"You said you'll just got o find supplies. But what the hell Alice? You were missing for almost six hours!" the teen yelled.

"I'm so sorry." Alice started to run and Kmart ran after her.

"Come here! Come back here Alice! I'm not yet done with you." Kmart shouted.

Claire and Chris were left in their spot, laughing. "Just tell me she's not your daughter." Chris said.

"Well, I guess she is." Claire laughed.

"Glad to have you back, sis." Chris said as he let her sister rests her head on his shoulder.

The night was fine, at least for now.

* * *

**AN: one more chapter to go. Yay. Hey Bloon2000 nothing bad happened to Alice hehe.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Reunited**

The four of them made a camp near the cabin. Alice and Chris are in the Hummer resting while Kmart is cooking their late dinner. Claire who doesn't know what to do just joined Kmart outside the Hummer.

The redhead is in front of the bonfire, thinking of something. She sighed after sigh. There are lots of things in her mind and she couldn't find any answer to it. Kmart, cooking their food noticed the redhead uneasy. She went to her and sat beside her.

"I still can't believe you're alive but I'm happy." Kmart said without looking at Claire.

"Neither I am." Claire paused. "Tell me, what happened when I was gone?"

"When you were gone? I was devastated. Really devastated. Good thing Alice was there for me. She never left me. She took care of me just like the way you did to me." Kmart told her as she remembered her first week without Claire by her side.

They fell silent again. Claire watched the fire danced in front her while Kmart watched her. The teen smiled for she is happy that Claire is back. Nothing changed in her except that she's already infected. Because of that bastard, Claire is infected. Kmart's eyes saddened at the thought though she knows that Claire is not contagious she's still worried about her condition.

"What about the others? I mean the convoy? Where are they?" Claire asked.

"The last time I remember, they were in Reno. And they're heading to Alaska."

"Alaska? That's too far. Why are they going there?"

"Well, in our last scavenging, Alice found a journal that says a safe haven exists and it is located in Alaska. It is called Arcadia. We decided to try our luck to go there but unfortunately, Alice didn't come. She has plans for her own."

"And you, a stubborn child, went with her." Claire smiled as she put her arms around Kmart's waist.

"Well, I can't have her all the fun." Kmart said.

"Tell me the truth, why did you go with her?" Claire seriously asked the teen.

Kmart sighed and looked at Claire. "I can't bear losing her too. I just can't lose another sister that's why I went with her without her notice."

"You mean, you sneaked up on her?" Claire's eyes widen with shock.

"Yeah, I did." Kmart grinned. Claire shook her head as she smiled at the teen.

* * *

Alice woke up. She stirred a little and found Chris looking at her and smiling. "Hey." Alice greeted as she sat up.

"Had a good sleep?" Chris asked.

"Well yeah. It just, my wounds hurt a lot." Alice said pertaining to the wound she got from explosion.

"Well, you're really tough. You had me worried, you know that?" Chris smirked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just…" Alice was cut off when Chris put his finger on Alice's lips.

"I know and I thank you. Thank you for saving my sister. I'm really glad you found her." Chris smiled that made Alice's cheek to blush. Good thing, it's a little dark so Chris won't see her face. Alice moved a little backwards and looked outside.

"No, it was her who found me. She was also the one who saved me." Alice said.

Both of them fell silent. Chris watched Alice as Alice to continue to look outside. "I'm glad she's alive." Alice suddenly said.

"Yeah, so am I."

"Let's go and see them." Alice said and opened the door of the Hummer. She walked towards Claire and Kmart without looking at Chris. The latter followed behind her and soon both of them are in the campfire too.

Claire noticed the bothered look on Alice's face so she raised an eyebrow. "What?" Alice asked the redhead confusingly.

"Are you okay, Alice?" the redhead asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Alice answered. Kmart, looking at Alice straight, noticed the older woman's reddened cheeks. Kmart grinned at the sight and she slightly chuckled. This time, both Claire and Alice looked at Kmart with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Kmart?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing." And she continued to chuckle. "I'll just finish my cooking." Kmart stood up and headed back to her chore.

"What is it with her?" Claire turned to Alice.

"I don't know." was the blonde woman's reply and she sat beside Claire.

* * *

They are eating silently. Claire is busy eating her food and so are Alice and Chris while Kmart is watching the three. The only thing they can hear is the wind blowing.

"You did great here Kmart." Claire said.

"I know and thanks." Kmart grinned at the redhead.

Claire stirred a little and looked at Alice. "Okay, tell me what's bothering you Alice."

"What?" Alice turned to Claire.

"You were so silent since you woke up." Claire said.

"She's right." Chris added.

"Yeah." Kmart grinned and nodded. "Tell us Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes at the teen. She knew that Kmart is up to something. "I'm just a bit tired that's all." Alice answered.

"Wanna go back to the Hummer?" Chris asked.

"NO!" Alice almost shouted and the three were shocked from her reaction. "I uhh… I just need some time alone. Excuse me." Alice stood up and left the camp.

"I'll just go after her." Chris said as he stood up too.

"Oh please do." Kmart teased.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Claire turned to Kmart. "Kmart, you're not telling me something, are you?"

"Well, I really can't tell you. Alice will be mad at me." Kmart said.

"Come on, it's only me. Besides, I'm not gonna tell her what you will tell me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Claire swore and held up her right hand.

After Kmart told Claire what she had just witnessed last night…

"They really did that?" Claire grinned.

"Yes. It was an accident though. I didn't mean to intrude, you know." Kmart said.

"I know. Haha." Claire laughed. "I think I like her to be my sister."

"So do I." and the two did a high five.

* * *

Claire found Alice outside the Hummer so early in the morning, doing some exercises. She went closer to her and decided to have a small talk with the blonde.

"Good morning." Claire greeted with a smile.

Alice stopped what she was doing and turned to look to where the voice came from. She saw a smiling redhead. "Hey, good morning." Alice smiled back.

"Doing some exercises huh?" Claire sat on the log near Alice and watched the blonde woman.

"Yeah. Just like the first time we've met." Alice answered and sat beside Claire.

"Yeah, I remember that." Claire said then paused. "By the way how are you doing with my brother?" Claire asked as she tried hard to hide her smirk at the question.

Alice suddenly looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…is he treating you nice? Cause if not, I'm gonna punch him."

Alice chuckled a little then shook her head. "Well yeah. He's treating me nice and so is Kmart. At first, I thought he's gonna be mad at us because of what just happened to you."

"Alice is there something you want to tell me? I'm your friend remember?" this time, a smirk appeared on Claire's lips.

"No? Why? Must there be something that I should tell you?"

"I don't know." Claire looked away but she's still smiling.

"Hey, did Kmart tell you something?"

"Uh…no?" Claire smiled widely.

Just as the time Alice shook her head, a series of trucks came into view. It's the convoy.

* * *

They are all gathered in front of the cabin. None of them are speaking. The new arrivals are all staring at Claire. There's only one question in their minds. Is this real?

Claire on the other head seemed uneasy. She doesn't like all the stares she's getting but she can't blame them. They might be all shocked from the things they've heard from Alice and her.

"Okay boys. Did you forget how to speak?" Claire suddenly asked. She really doesn't like people around her to be quiet. Well, not in this case.

Kmart smiled. She's really happy that her friends are back. On the other hand, Alice smiled also. She knew how happy these people are.

"S-sorry…it's just…I just can't…" Carlos wasn't able to say something. His mind was stuck.

"What now Carlos? Can't believe I'm still alive?" Claire smirked.

"Oh come here my redhead." Mikey interrupted and hugged Claire tightly. She was a little shocked but she's also glad that her friends are here.

"Since when was the time I became yours?"

"Oops, just now." Mikey smirked.

"Want me to kick your ass off?"

"Sure as long as it's you."

"Hey, hey it's my turn." Otto said then shove Mikey away.

"Hey, that's not funny man." Mikey said. Claire is smiling and a little teary eyed. She really did miss her friends.

"What? You're hugging her for so long." Otto shot back.

"Oh come here you guys." Claire said and hugged both Mikey and Otto. "I missed all of you."

Alice, Kmart, Chris and Carlos smiled at the sight. Everything is finally going well.

Claire pulled away from the embrace and turned to Carlos. "Come here you old man." Claire said and pulled Carlos into a hug. Carlos almost blushed but he hugged Claire back.

"I miss you old man." Claire said.

"I miss you too, Claire."

"Thank you for taking care of them."

"Not a problem." And he patted Claire's back lightly.

Both Alice and Kmart grinned at the sight. Chris smiled. He's just so happy to see his sister happy.

"Oh Carlos I guess you have to deal with brother Chris first." Kmart interjected. Both Claire and Chris frowned at the grinning Kmart.

"And what is that suppose to mean Kmart?" Claire asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing."

"Well, Alice will take care of him." Claire winked at Alice. The blonde woman frowned at Claire.

"Huh?" Alice muttered.

Kmart nudge Alice lightly as she grinned at her. "Yeah, Alice will take care of him."

"Now, why is it me you're teasing?" Alice raised an eyebrow to both Claire and Kmart.

"Of course, cause you're my friend and I love you very much. That's why; I'm sharing you the fun." Claire said. She went closer to Alice and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Whatever Claire."

"Yeah. Whatever Alice." And both of them smiled.

"Hey guys, want me to sing in front of you?" Kmart asked the group. The group backed away a little and together they said…

"NO!" all of them said.

"Why not?" the teen asked.

"Cause you're too 'good?'" Claire said. She meant the other way around though.

"Yeah, K. Claire's right. Just listen to her, please." Alice added. The boys tried not to laugh. They didn't speak. Instead they walked out of the group.

"Whatever guys. It's your loss." Kmart said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

That night, everybody is preparing for a sleep. Carlos is sitting on the log, having a smoke. Claire saw him and walked towards him.

"Hey there old man." She sat beside him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Just having a smoke before I go to sleep. You want some?"

"No, thanks."

"You're planning to go to Arcadia right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. As well as we're looking for Alice and Kmart."

"You want them to go with you." That's not a question but a statement.

"Yeah. And I'm glad we found them as well as I'm glad we found you, too." Carlos smiled at his friend.

"Well, I never thought I'd still be alive."

"Yeah. Thanks to that Dr. Isaacs but he's still a bastard."

"By the way, he injected me with the virus."

"What!" Carlos blurted out.

"Don't worry, I'm not contagious. The virus has Alice's blood on it. Dr. Isaacs was experimenting on it."

Both of them fell silent. Only the night sound can be heard until footsteps came. It's Alice.

"Hey guys." The new arrival greeted.

"Hey." Both Claire and Carlos said in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" Alice asked.

"We were just talking." Claire answered.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Carlos smiled.

"You know it's not so happy you three girls aren't with us." Carlos suddenly said.

"I know. Because we always lighten up your day." Alice smirked. Carlos rolled his eyes and Claire chuckled.

"Whatever Alice. But you're right. That's the reason why we decided to look for you and Kmart." Carlos smiled.

"Really?" Alice's face turned serious.

"Aha."

"Well, I didn't imagine that Kmart will go with me."

"Neither did I. We got worried about her, you know that?"

"How did you know she's with me?" Alice asked.

"Kmart likes sneaking up." Claire answered for Carlos.

"Claire's right."

"So what's the plan now?" the blonde asked.

"Burn Kmart." Carlos said. Both Alice and Claire shot him a dark look.

"Hey I was just joking." Carlos said.

"Whatever Carlos." The ladies said.

"Now what's the plan? Where are we heading from here?" Alice asked again.

"Alaska." Claire simply replied.

Carlos and Alice looked at her and smiled. "We need to keep these people safe."Claire said.

"Alaska it is." – Alice.

"Welcome back, leader." – Carlos.

"Alaska." Claire once again muttered.

**THE END **

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the people who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. You know who you are guys. *smiles.* I greatly appreciate it. And sorry for the crappy ending.**


End file.
